


The Past Has Come Back To Bite You

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Past Relationship(s), Saphael, Sebastian is good, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: Alec Lightwood has secrets and a secret past that could come back and hurt not only him but the people he loves and cares about.(Crappy summary i know)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just going to be explaining the universe and some background info so your not confused.

Please read this chapter so your not confused when you are reading the rest of the work, this is just an explanation of the AU I've created, i have taken details from other shows and incorporated them in but this is not a crossover.

For this story i invented a new type of Angel a Grimm (Heads up if you get the reference)  
some points about Grimms :  
\- There a type of Angel which are born with warlock Magic and angel blood  
\- They were created by the Angels when they saw the species of downworlders and were to act as protectors. To keep the peace and balance between Shadowhunters and downworlders  
\- The reason most shadowhunters and downworlders don't know of their existence is because shadowhunters believed them to be a type of warlock and tried to wipe them out, now most downworlders and shadowhunters believe them to be a myth as they went into hiding.  
\- The Grimm gene will not always be activated and will be passed down until the person is strong enough to handled it, this is why generations can pass before a Grimm is born and why shadowhunters can be born Grimms.  
\- The Grimm gene will activate when the person turns 16.  
\- Grimms have different abilities like telekinesis or elemental.  
\- Grimms have different coloured eyes and wings that only other Grimms can see unless they reveal them.  
\- The colour depends on the category their ability falls into.

So in this AU Alec was adopted when he was just a baby, he was found abandoned outside the institute and they recognised him as a shadowhunter. Alec, Izzy Max and Jace all know he is adopted but they don't tell anyone else.  
Alec is actually a Grimm. Only Robert, Maryse and some clave members know he is a Grimm.  
Alec's met his real family when he was 13.  
Alec's real parents are Polish and are called Lily Andrysiak and Noah Andrysiak, his siblings are his non-Identical twin brother Damien Andrysiak and his sister Cara Andrysiak who is 2 years younger than him. No-one knows he has met his real family except Robert and Maryse.

When Grimms turn 16 they spend 1-3 years training and mastering their powers, Alec went when he was 16 to train but everyone believes he went to Idris to train. he came back when he was 18.  
Alec = elemental ( control over water, fire, air and earth), eye colour changes with element, e.g red for fire and silver for air.  
Damien = shifting (can change into another animal), eye colour is green.  
Cara = Telekinesis, eye colour is purple.

The story's timeline is similar to the show from the point where Clary is introduced (Which happens when Alec is 20) except Simon is with Raphael and we didn't have the whole Clary and Jace are brothers things (I feel it would make my story more complicated then it already is), they were still injected with angel blood though. Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace don't know that Alec is a Grimm or any of his Grimm friends.

Sorry for the really complicated introduction hope you enjoy and please comment if you don't understand anything, no hate please.


	2. Your Greatest Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello this is Alec's phone, how may i help you today",  
> "Oh Magnus not the person i was expecting but we need you as well" Jace said.  
> "What ever do you mean Wayland" Magnus replied feeling rather confused.  
> "I know it's your day off and everything but there's been a lot of greater demon activity and the Clave want us to investigate but we'll need both you and Alec."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first proper story i written so apologies if its horrible and for any spelling mistakes. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.

Magnus and Alec were very content with just laying in bed and cuddling all day, it was the first day in weeks that both Alec and Magnus could clear their busy schedules and they were determined to spend some well earned time to together.  
"I could just lie here with you all day but unfortunately we need breakfast so why don't you go and get dressed and i'll make your favourite blueberry pancakes and coffee" Alec said to Magnus with a kiss on the nose.  
"Alright darling, how could i deny an offer like that" Magnus replied voice still husky with sleep as Alec moved out of bed and into the kitchen.  
No matter what anyone could say he did not stare at him while he left (Well maybe a little but who could judge him).  
Magnus was getting up to choose the outfit for the day when an annoying buzzing from the nightstand caught his attention, Alec's phone was getting a call from Jace.

"Hello this is Alec's phone, how may i help you today",  
"Oh Magnus not the person i was expecting but we need you as well" Jace said.  
"What ever do you mean Wayland" Magnus replied feeling rather confused.  
"I know it's your day off and everything but there's been a lot of greater demon activity and the Clave want us to investigate but we'll need both you and Alec."

"Magnus, was taking you so long?" Alec asked coming back into the bedroom.  
"It appears there has been a lot of greater demon activity and we're both need to help investigate.  
"Well i'll get dressed, i suppose" Alec replied with feeling rather disappointed.  
"Magnus, hello you still there?" Jace's voice came from the phone and Magnus realised he hadn't given an answer.  
"Sorry, yes we're both on our way, meet you at the institute" and with that Magnus hung up on him.

"Sorry about our day off darling but at least we can go together and theirs always tonight" Magnus said wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.  
"Yeah i know, i love you" Alec sighed.  
"Love you to dearest, now you need to get changed and i need to get fabulous" Magnus walked into the bathroom to put make-up on but not before giving Alec a short kiss on the lips.

Alec stood in the bedroom he turned to look towards the mirror as his eyes flashed an icy blue, they did that when he feels defensive or scared but of what he thought. Something was off he could feel it but he didn't know what, he had a terrible sinking feeling but he tried to shake it off and went and got ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, i'll make the next one longer. Please leave kudos and comment if you liked.


	3. The Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, your probably right just check and make sure nothing major has happened." Alec sighed  
> Cara knew what Alec was asking when he said make sure nothing major has happened he meant has anything major happened with Him.  
> "Nothings changed with him your stressing over nothing, talk to Damien you'll feel better. I love you but i gotta go speak later" Cara said reassuringly.  
> "Of course love you bye" Alec ended the call maybe Cara was Right and it was because he hadn't seen Damien in a while , he sighed and walked back over to Izzy and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, tried to make it longer. Please leave Kudos and comment if you liked.

Magnus and Alec arrived to the institute shortly after the phone call, they were met with Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon.  
"Hey, thanks for coming we know it was your day off and all" Izzy said giving a sympathetic look  
"Never mind that any time together is important, so what are we dealing with" Magnus said looking towards Izzy and Jace.  
"There has been a lot of greater demon activity but we haven't established which one or if there are more." Jace stated.  
"Weirdly though the attacks have been mainly located around places that we have gone on missions too, we think the demon might be trying to scare us or Valentine is sending a message" Clary said  
"No this is definitely a greater demon, one I've know of. He's powerful, a prince of hell to be exact. I never dealt with him directly only the messes he's caused but last i heard he was locked up somewhere in the pits of hell" Magnus said looking at the map which had the places where all the attacks had been.  
"Well its worth a shot, demons can break out of hell if there is a rift and we've looked at 2 that have been opened in the past month, both were closed within minutes and as far as we can tell where accidental" Izzy said looking at Magnus  
"Yes well as i said i haven't dealt with him directly but i know a warlock who has, a good friend of my Erin, i'll give her a call and see if we could meet her today". Magnus said walking off to call her.

"Alec are you okay" Izzy looked concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder. Alec jumped at the contact  
"Yeah, sorry just a lack of sleep" Alec replied looking distant like his mind was else where.  
"Okay, so things between you and Magnus seem great. I'm happy for you" Izzy started smiling and Alec was happy his sister had changed the subject.  
"Yeah they have been, give me a minute i need to phone someone" Alec walked off to somewhere the others couldn't hear him and dialled Cara's number, not noticing Izzys concerned look.

"Hello" Sebastian's voice came through  
"Hey Seb, can you put Cara on the phone please."  
"Sure, Cara Alec's on the phone for you"  
Alec heard the sound of Cara running towards the phone and smiled.  
"Hey, thanks Seb. What's up?"  
"I don't know that's my issue. My eyes keep flashing and i can't help feeling somethings off"  
"Off" Cara questioned  
"Off" Alec said firmly  
"I don't know everything been fine here and Damien's ok maybe its because you haven't seen each other in a while, maybe the brother bond thing is acting up"  
"Yeah, your probably right just check and make sure nothing major has happened." Alec sighed  
Cara knew what Alec was asking when he said make sure nothing major has happened he meant has anything major happened with Him.  
"Nothings changed with him your stressing over nothing, talk to Damien you'll feel better. I love you but i gotta go speak later" Cara said reassuringly.  
"Of course love you bye" Alec ended the call maybe Cara was Right and it was because he hadn't seen Damien in a while , he sighed and walked back over to Izzy and the others.

"Everything all right big bro" Izzy asked smiling but he could sense the worry that was in her voice.  
"Yeah, just checking up on a friend" Alec replied giving Izzy a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
"You have friends" Izzy pretended to be shocked  
"Ha ha, your hilarious"

Magnus came back over he was smiling so everything had obviously gone well with Erin.  
"Great news Erin said we could meet her today in about an hour"  
"That's amazing" Simon replied enthusiastically  
"Yeah but what are we going to do for an hour" Clary asked  
"I don't know about you but me and Alec haven't had breakfast, so we shall being going to a little cafe i know and your welcome to join"  
"Yeah i could eat" Jace replied  
"Sure sounds fun" Clary said  
"Well i'm not missing out" Izzy said  
"If you guys don't mind i need to go back to the hotel and get some blood and tell Raphael where i'm going" Simon said looking nervous  
"Of course, meet back at the institute in an hour" Magnus said and with a flourish of his hands open a portal while Simon ran off to the hotel.

Even when he was at breakfast Alec couldn't shake that sinking feeling, he really needed to meet up with Damien soon.


	4. Meeting Erin Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So i'm guessing Blondie isn't your boyfriend" Erin said turning to face Magnus  
> "No and my names Jace" Jace butted in  
> "Ah yes we should probably do introductions, sorry i'm more of a hugging person"  
> "I think Europe knows that Erin" Damien remarked walking into a another room  
> "I'm Izzy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, i tried really hard on this hope you all like it. Please comment and leave kudos if you like it and tell me if you want anything to happen or have any questions.

After some well deserved breakfast (blood for Simon), Magnus got a text from Erin.

//All done with my clients for today. You and your shadowhunter "buddies" can head over now// Magnus smiled at his phone  
//I wouldn't call the person who i am completely and utterly in love with a buddy but we're on our way//  
//Love, that's big talk Magnus. I look forward to meeting the man who has stolen you heart//  
Magnus put his phone away and rejoined the slightly odd conversation.

"That's not true David Tennant will always be the best doctor" Izzy said voice full of passion.  
Oh god Simon had really had a big effect with doctor who.  
"I can't believe you just said that" Clary huffed facing away from Izzy.  
"I agree with Clary" Jace butted in  
"Of course you do" Izzy throw her arms up and huffed.  
"Okay, as brilliant as this conversation is we need to get back to the institute so we can get Simon and go to Erins." Magnus said standing up and pulling Alec with him.  
"Okay, Okay we're coming" Izzy grumbled.

Once they had gone through the portal back to the institute and met up with Simon, who looked considerably happier after seeing Raphael. Magnus decided it would be better if they walked to Erins since it was only a 15 min journey. It would give him time to tell them about Erin.  
"So just some things before we get there, Erin has a lot of friends and drop in clients, sometimes people drop in or she might go to take a phone call. She also tries to be everyone's best friend and i mean everyone so don't be frightened if she pulls you in for a hug." Magnus said looking nervous  
"She's going to love Alec" Izzy laughed, patting Alec on the back  
"Yeah, about Alec. She knows that i'm with a shadowhunter and has been on my back about meeting you so be prepare for a lot of questions. It's probably best i stay next to you so she can't question you too much" Magnus said.  
"Oh jeez, thanks" Alec's voice dripping with sarcasm

They walked for about another 5 minutes before they reach Erins apartment, more like a high rise mansion. The entrance was quite modern and looked expensive. The doorman saw Magnus and welcomed them all inside. Once inside the lobby Magnus turned to the others,  
"You'll have to leave any weapons here, this is a downworlder only building and they won't take kindly to any aggression" Magnus said with a weak smile,  
"You's go up i'll put the weapons away" Alec replied sighing slightly.  
"Thank you Alexander, Lucy will show you where to put them and the take you up to Erins apartment." Magnus said looking grateful they hadn't been upset  
"Yeah, yeah see you soon" Alec took the others weapons and walked of with Lucy giving them a small wave.

Magnus and the others took the elevator up to the top floor and then knocked on Erin's door.  
"Coming darlings" came a sing-song voice from inside.  
The door opened and a small women appeared. She had long light blonde hair and was wearing a bright blue top with a white jumper and jeans.  
"Magnus darling it so great to see you." Erin said in her light Scottish accent and pulled Magnus in for a hug  
"And you must be his shadowhunter friends" Erin then pulled them in for hugs as well  
"Actually i'm a vampire but it's very nice to meet you" Simon said as he was pulled into a hug  
"Of course, now come in and get a seat. I'll put the kettle on" Erin gestured for them to walk in an went in to where was supposedly the kitchen

"She seems friendly" Izzy said turning to Clary.  
"You have no freaking idea" came a voice from inside  
All eyes turned to look where the voice had come through, a tall man stepped out. He was quite pale with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, i don't believe we've met i'm Magnus" Magnus held out his hand for the man but he simply walked past him and Magnus awkwardly put his hand down  
"Yeah, great" He waved Magnus off and the waked over to one of the further bookshelves as the others went and sat down on the couches

"Hello mister tall, handsome and broody" Izzy whispered to Clary laughing slightly,  
"I would be on him in a instant if i wasn't with Jace" Clary whispered back, looking towards Jace who was scowling.  
Both of them were slightly staring at the mystery man until he turned and walked over to the bookshelf nearest the couches.  
"As flattered as i am ladies, i bat for the other team" He said winking  
"You heard us?" Clary and Izzy were both blushing furiously now while Simon and Jace where laughing and Magnus was chuckling.

"Now Damien behave and play nice with my guests" Erin walked back in with a tray of tea and tutted at him  
"Yeah, i know sorry. My names Damien pleasure to meet you's" He waved slightly  
"Sorry about him, he's being a bit of an ass today because he's missing his friend"  
"Shove off Erin" Damien sent a glare but everyone could tell he was joking.  
"He's a fluff ball really once you get past the i hate everyone layer. Like a really weird sweet.." Erin said smiling and putting the tray of tea down on the coffee table before sitting down beside Magnus.  
"A bit like Alec then" Simon muttered.

"So i'm guessing Blondie isn't your boyfriend" Erin said turning to face Magnus  
"No and my names Jace" Jace butted in  
"Ah yes we should probably do introductions, sorry i'm more of a hugging person"  
"I think Europe knows that Erin" Damien remarked walking into a another room  
"I'm Izzy"  
"My names Clary"  
"I'm Simon, its nice to meet you"  
"And Alexander is putting the weapons away he should be up any minute" Magnus said  
"Brilliant, i can't wait to meet him"

The door opened and they could here Alec muttering a thank you to Lucy before walking in. Both Erin and Magnus walked up to greet him.  
"Hello there, my names Erin. I'm guessing your Alexander" Erin beat Magnus to Alec but thankfully didn't pull him into a hug.  
"Yes but please call me Alec" Alec held out his hand for Erin to shake  
"Please come and sit down" Erin turned to sit back down on the couch with Magnus

"Hey Erin do you know where--- Alec? Alec!" Damien dropped the book he was holding and ran over to Alec who pulled him into a hug  
They were to busy to notice everyone shocked expressions.  
"Wow Damien can smile" Izzy remarked quietly  
"Never mind that Alec has other friends, hot friends!" Clary replied with shouting slightly at the end.

"Hey Damien, missed me much" Alec said with a slight smirk  
"Oh don't be so cocky i know you missed me too" Damien smirked back, it was kinda like a secret language only they knew.  
"Off course everyday was but agony, the sky seemed grey and the stars become nothing but dull blurs" Alec declared bursting into laughter with Damien.  
This only earned more shocked looks and Magnus's jaw dropping slightly at the sound of Alec laughing.  
"I don't know why we're still friends" Damien said rolling his eyes but not meaning it  
"Because you love me" Alec started making kissy faces before the duo burst into laughter again.

"Sorry boys but we have actual business so take a seat" Erin replied smiling at seeing Damien happy again.  
"Sorry, Your right" Alec looked over smiling brightly before he and Damien took a seat on the couch.

Everyone look shocked for many reasons, 1. Alec never lets anyone not Izzy, Jace and Magnus hug him like ever, 2. Alec never smiles and 3. Alec hates everybody he still hates Simon so how did he make friends without there help.

"So why do you tell me about this demon issue you've been having"


	5. What Do You Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here, did you happen to find this symbol near the attacks" Erin walked back in holding a book open at a symbol.  
> "Yeah, we didn't think anything of it since it didn't match any symbols in the institute database" Clary said  
> "That's because this demon hasn't ever been caught or even seen by Shadowhunters" Erin said looking grim
> 
> "What do you mean?" Simon asked  
> "This demon is called Spes Fraudator, which is Latin for hope stealer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this book, this is going to be quite long and we learn some new information. Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed.

"So why don't you tell me more about this demon problem you’ve been having?" Erin asked, turning towards where Jace and Izzy were sitting.  
Everyone's attention was forced from Alec and Damien as they remembered the reason they came here. 

"Yeah sure, when we looked at the reports for the attacks we realised it was attacking where we've previously been on missions. It was like it was trying to redo the damage. We think it could be Valentine or a greater demon trying to send a message" Jace said looking towards Erin  
"I think I know exactly what demon your talking about, give me a minute"

"So, boyfriend huh?" Damien turned to Alec.  
"Yeah" Alec looked nervous and rubbed the back on his neck  
"That would have been nice information" Damien said turning to look away from Alec.  
"What so you could have tracked him down and killed him"  
"I wouldn't of --" Damien started, Alec look at him  
"Good point" Damien smirked, looking towards Magnus

"Here, did you happen to find this symbol near the attacks" Erin walked back in holding a book open at a symbol.  
"Yeah, we didn't think anything of it since it didn't match any symbols in the institute database" Clary said  
"That's because this demon hasn't ever been caught or even seen by Shadowhunter’s" Erin said looking grim  
"What do you mean?" Simon asked  
"This demon is called Spes Fraudator, which is Latin for hope stealer"  
"Fun name" Alec muttered, Damien hi his shoulder lightly  
"This is a very terrible demon, it resurfaces every 5 years or so to feed. It will find someone who is doing good and find their fear, it will then undo every good thing they do convincing them it’s their fault until the guilt consumes them and they kill themselves usually though their worst fears. scared of heights, falling. There was a case not too long ago actually, a young charity worker drowned herself"

"Yeah, I heard of that, she had a charity which gave food to starving children but the food they sent was contaminated and got all the kids sick, some even died. She was so guilty she put rocks in her bag and tied it to her back before jumping in the river" Simon shuddered.  
"That poor girl" Magnus said

//buzz//buzz//buzz//  
"Sorry that was my phone, I’ve got to take this" Damien said sanding up  
"why is this demon attacking us" Izzy asked turning back to Erin  
"I don't think it realises your Shadowhunter’s, it must just think your humans but there is something I need to do. A way to be safe from this demon so it can't attack you" Erin said looking towards Magnus  
"What is it?" Alec asked  
"A fear disguising ceremony, so the demon can't use it against them" Erin said looking down  
"It's takes a lot of magic though but if we both do it I think it could work" Magnus butted in  
"Okay then, you should prepare" Izzy said  
"Of course, this way Magnus"

Erin and Magnus walked in to another room while Damien came back  
"That was Cara apparently I’m to come home immediately" Damien said  
"What’s wrong" Alec looked worried  
"Cara wants be her consultant for a case" Damien said sighing  
"You need me?" Alec asked  
"No, we should be good, I’ll call if I need you"  
They hugged goodbye and Damien left. A minute passed before Jace, Izzy and Clary exploded with questions.

"Who was that, you seem pretty chummy" Izzy said looking interested  
"That's my friend Damien, we met a while back" Alec replied not fazed by their sudden attention.  
"Yeah he seems... nice?" Clary said trying to not be mean about Alec's obviously good friend  
"Yeah, sorry. He's not too good around people he doesn't know" Alec replied with a weak smile  
"Well if he's your friend then he's our friend" Jace said trying to be positive for once  
There were murmurs of agreement  
"I don't think Damien would agree but ok, thanks" Alec chuckled.

Erin and Magnus walked back in,  
"We'll need some time to prepare the spell and potion" Magnus told the group  
"Potion?" Simon asked  
"Don't worry its harmless, it’s to stop any damage from the spell" Erin reassured  
"So, what do we do now?" Clary asked  
"We'll meet back here tomorrow but I recommend you stay in the institute and out of sight of the demon"

///The Next Day at Erin's Apartment///

"So, I will have to go into your mind to find your greatest fear, everyone must know it for this to work and then I will lock it away, so the demon cannot see it"  
"Ok let’s do this" Jace stepped forward  
"Ok let’s begin, I’ll say the spell and Erin will go into your mind"

Magnus started speaking in what sounded like Latin while a strange blue glow came for Erin’s hands as she touched Jace's forehead  
"Your greatest fear is that Valentine will take away the people you love"  
Erin then moved onto Clary  
"Your greatest fear is that you will never see your mother again"  
Then to Izzy  
"Your greatest fear is that you will never meet your parent’s expectations and will be a disappointment in their eyes"  
Then to Simon  
"Your greatest fear is that your mother will turn back to alcohol for support"  
Then to Magnus  
"Your greatest fear is that you will lose Alec"  
Alec looked up to Magnus and smiled  
Erin then turned to Alec but when she put her hands on his head. The magic started to turn deeper blue like it was harder to get in his mind  
"You fear.... Death"  
The look Erin gave him was one of pure fear.

After they had all finished, Erin ordered take away because the spell took a lot out of everyone.  
"Well I'm starving, Alec could you help me set out the food" Erin asked standing up and practically dragging Alec with her.  
Everyone watched them leave and started laughed  
“I guess sitting beside you didn’t help” Clary said laughing

Once Alec was pulled into the kitchen he figured this is where he was going to be questioned  
"Alec, I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest"  
here it is  
"Are you a Grimm" Erin asked

"How-- when you looked I my mind" Alec sighed, he had broken a rule and revealed himself  
"Alec it’s okay I know about Grimm’s, remember I’m friends with Damien"  
"Oh"  
"When I looked I saw your Greatest fear was death, but it wasn’t the event was it"  
"No, it wasn't"  
"It was the warlock, the prince of hell"  
"Yeah, it's complicated"  
"It’s okay, Damien told me about his brother I just never thought it was you. Explains why he relaxed around you. Don’t worry I won't tell anyone your secrets safe with me"  
"Thank you so much"  
"Now let’s get them their food" Erin patted him on the shoulder and smiled before they got everyone’s food and walked back into the living room"

///Later That Night///  
Magnus got a call from Raphael about an incident at the hotel, so he went down to help leaving Alec all alone.  
Alec felt slightly better after seeing Damien and telling the truth to Erin, but he still had that feeling that something was wrong, he ignored it and tried to get some sleep. Not seeing the figure that was standing in the corner of the room watching his moves. He was wearing a expensive looking black shirt and trousers, dark hair with the tips dyed red to match his blood red eyes. He was camouflaged as he walked over to Alec's sleeping body and knelt down  
"Sleep tight my love, I’ll see you soon" and then he was gone, leaving Alec to wake up a few seconds later staring into the empty space.


	6. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t worry Alec, this demon is not him. Damien and Cara said he still locked away. Your safe  
> Erin and Alec talked for a little longer before he eventually returned to the institute. she offered to make a portal, but he said he rather walk. it gave him time to think, he replayed her words "your safe" angel he hopes so.  
> Unfortunately, Alec didn't notice the shadow watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day, yay!!!

It was late afternoon, Alec was in the training room when he got a phone call from Erin.  
"Hey Alec, it's Erin, I was wondering if you could come over. We have some things to talk about"  
"Should I be worried”  
“Don’t worry I just want to talk”  
Yeah sure that's fine I'll be over in like 20 minutes"  
"It's okay I’ll get you a portal" when she finished talking a portal appeared in front of Alec, he hung up and walked through.  
When he walked out he was in Erin's living room.

"Alec, I wanted to talk to you about you being a Grimm and your connections with the warlock I saw in your mind yesterday. If that's okay" she added in quickly when she saw Alec's expression change.  
"Um yeah uh sure, if it’s okay I’d rather answer your questions on me being a Grimm then I’ll tell you about-- um -- him"  
"Thank you, I can imagine how difficult this is for you" Erin smiled sympathetically.

"So first, if it's not to personal could you show me your Grimm form"  
"Yeah, sure. Give me a second"  
Alec closed his eyes and turned around. Erin gasped in shock as Alec's wings unfurled from his back, they were white, but the edges were an icy blue. Alec turned around to show his bright blue eyes, his hair had blue tips, he looked like a true angel.  
"Wow, your wings their--- their beautiful."  
Alec had a light blush as he smiled. "Thank you". His wings curled back in as his eyes and hair faded back to their normal colour.

"Next question is, what are your powers. I know Damien is a shifter"  
"My power is the elements"  
Alec created a flower in his hand, then he froze it over into ice, then burned to ash with fire and finally blew the ash away with air  
"That's amazing, so I’m guessing your eyes change depending on what element"  
"Yeah and my wings and hair change for each element as well"

"So are you going to ever tell Magnus and the others"  
"It's kind of against the rules unless I have special permission"  
"That sucks"  
"Yeah but it is what it is"

"Final question, are you immortal, Damien’s always really cryptic about this"  
"Uhh in a sense but not in the same way warlocks and vampires are, Grimm's have regenerative abilities, so we heal faster than a wound can kill us. Grimm's are also like guardian angels so if we die we just return to heaven to live our lives out there"  
"Wow, heavy stuff. I'm sorry but I'm curious on the whole thing with the warlock. Damien never tells me anything"  
"Yeah um sure, it’s quite heard to talk about but here goes nothing"  
"When I was 16 I went to train for 2 years, everyone thinks I went to Idris. I had a problem with being gay, the only person I’d ever loved was straight and my adoptive brother. I made new friends and one day when I was in the library checking out a book I met another Grimm, his name was Dominic. He was different, he had demon blood as well as angel, but I didn’t care. We became friends and I fell for him hard, we had the same likes, dislikes and he understood me, he knew when I needed to be alone and when I needed him"

"So, what happened"  
"Dominic changed he stopped wanting to help humans and he started to want to destroy them and rule over demons and downworlders. There was a group of Shadowhunter’s, they killed 2 warlocks because they refused to co-operate. He killed 21 Shadowhunter’s that day, we decided he was too dangerous, so they locked him away for all eternity, but I can still feel his emotions, his pain because of the bond we formed. I know when he’s near and it is hell."  
"I'm guessing he hated you after that"  
"No, if anything he loved me more. He said when he escaped he would take back what was his"  
"That's why you stayed in the closest, you feared being hurt like that again" Alec nodded slowly  
"But with Magnus he's different, I trust him"

"Don’t worry Alec, this demon is not him. Damien and Cara said he still locked away. Your safe  
Erin and Alec talked for a little longer before he eventually returned to the institute. she offered to make a portal, but he said he rather walk. it gave him time to think, he replayed her words "your safe" angel he hopes so.  
Unfortunately, Alec didn't notice the shadow watching him.


	7. Facing Our Demons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey love, I know you had a bad day, so I got you this" Dominic held out a single white rose with red tips
> 
> "That's so beautiful" Alec said in awe  
> "And unique just like you love" Dominic passed the rose to Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left comments or kudos, so here's the latest instalment.

Magnus came back from a particularly stressful meeting with a client, he walked through the door hoping to spend some time with his beloved Alexander.  
"Alexander, I'm home" Magnus called out talking of his shoes and closing the door with a flourish of his hands since he was feeling particularity lazy.  
"I'm in the kitchen" Alec shouted  
"Is that teriyaki salmon, I can smell" It was one of Magnus favourite dishes.  
"Yes, I know you've had a stressful day" Alec came out to see Magnus, he gave him a kiss before taking him over to the table to eat.  
"This is wonderful Alexander, thank you so much" Magnus look at Alec before conjuring up some cocktails.

After a wonderful dinner Alec and Magnus were on the couch, with Alec sitting on one end with Magnus legs on him. They were watching America's next top model (one of Magnus favourites). When Alec got a phone call from Jace.  
"Sorry Mags, I should take this" Alec stood up and walked into the kitchen not noticing Magnus worried expression.

"Hey Alec"  
"What's up"  
"Just wanted to let you know we're meeting with Luke to look at some evidence from the attacks and to see if there's anything we missed"  
"Ok, I’ll meet you at the institute"  
"No, you stay with Magnus. We'll call if we need you"  
"Ok, talk later. Bye"  
Alec ended the call with a sigh before looking back into the living room, Magnus was sprawled out on the couch, but Alec could sense his worry.

"What was that about darling"  
"Nothing Jace, Izzy and Clary are meeting with Luke about the attacks"  
"Oh, I’ll see you later then" Magnus mood instantly soured and he looked down sadly  
"Well I was hoping you could see me now" Alec replied with a smirk  
"You’re staying" Magnus perked up and pulled Alec down to kiss him  
"Well I wouldn't want to miss this" Alec leaned down to return the kiss.

///At the Jade Wolf///

"Thanks for meeting us Luke" Clary said leaning in for a hug  
"No problem, anything for my favourite girls and Jace" Luke said smiling  
"You said you found some evidence at the last attack" Izzy said, laughing a bit from Luke’s comment  
"Yeah but it’s a bit weird, I don't even know if its related"  
"Well anything can be helpful" Clary said hopefully  
"Here it is" Luke passed a medium sized box, labelled evidence

Jace open it to find a single pure white rose with red tips, there was also a small note on fine paper with neat handwriting.  
"Is this it" Jace said looking at the strange items  
"Yeah sorry" Luke said  
"Hey, what does the note say" Clary asked  
"My little dove has flown its cage, but one day it shall return, I'll put it back in its cage and Let the whole world burn" Jace read out  
"That's strange" Izzy said  
"Hey, you known it could have been left behind by another person or dropped" Luke suggested  
"Yeah, your right it’s probably nothing, I'll call Alec though" Jace said

"Hey Jace, what's up" Alec sounded out of breath like he had been running  
"We found some evidence from the attacks, but Luke thinks it's unrelated"  
"What is it"  
"A note that has nothing to do with the attacks and a white rose with red tips"  
Alec froze at the mention of the rose

///

"Hey love, I know you had a bad day, so I got you this" Dominic held out a single white rose with red tips  
"That's so beautiful" Alec said in awe  
"And unique just like you love" Dominic passed the rose to Alec

///

"Alec, Alec, You still there"  
"Yeah sorry, Luke’s right it's probably unrelated. Um I’m sorry but I need to go. Talk later" And with that Alec abruptly ended the call

///At Magnus Place///

"Is something wrong darling" Magnus asked walking over to Alec  
"No, it’s nothing, don't worry" Alec turned around to face Magnus  
"Okay if you say so, I'm going in a shower. Join me if you want" Magnus winked and walked to the bathroom  
A couple of minutes later, Magnus was blasting songs from his phone and before stepping into the shower.

Meanwhile Alec looked under the bed and took out a box from under the floorboards, he opened it and took out a single white rose with red tips and placed it to the side. He took the photograph and note that was pinned to it. He looked so happy in the photo he hardly recognised himself

///

"And here are the two lovebirds" Cara's voice was laughing from behind the camera  
Alec blushed and hid his face in Dominic’s neck.  
"Oh, look what you've done" Dominic was laughing  
"Oh, look he's pale with red tips just like his rose" Damien commented  
At that everyone started laughing even Alec  
"Okay, I'm going to take my little dove to bed please show yourselves out"  
Dominic picked Alec up and walked to the bedroom, still laughing

///

Alec picked up the items and walked over to the bin, just as was going to throw them away he felt a pang in his chest. Guilt, he felt too guilty so quickly put them back in the box and hid the box away. He sat on the floor and sighed, he was never free.

///At the Institute///

"So where are we going and why can't I get Alec" Jace whined  
"We're going to check out some suspicious activity undercover and Alec is finally relaxing with Magnus so leave him be or I swear to the angel I will--"  
"Ok, Ok. I get it, no Alec" Jace pouted

They met up with Clary and Simon before walking to an abandoned warehouse.  
"This is fun" Jace muttered  
"Shh were supposed to be just observing" Izzy said shushing him  
"Simon can you hear anything" Clary asked quietly  
"Yeah there’s voices and someone is coming, get down" Simon whispered shouted.

"You there, yes you. I can see you, get back in here he'll be here any second. Don't want him to catch you slacking do you" A tall man asked pointing at Simon.  
"Uhh no of course not, coming" Simon said walking over  
"Ahh you must be the new boy, a vampire I see"  
The voice belonged to a man none of the group had ever seen before. He was tall and handsome. He had dark black hair with red tips and blood red eyes, he wore and expensive looking suit.  
"Uh yes, sir" Simon stuttered  
"Brilliant but unfortunately you are a couple days early, but don’t worry I won’t kill you for being eager" The man chuckled, and a shiver went down Simons spine.  
"Uhh thanks" Simon said unsure  
"But since you here, I have a job for you. Don't worry it's very simple I need you to have a look around the institute. Just to keep an eye on things for me, I'll speak with you in a bit” With a movement of his hands the other man walked off with him leaving a confused Simon behind.

Once outside and a safe distant away Izzy exploded  
"Who was that, that was no demon."  
"Yeah he kind of looked like a warlock" Clary said  
"Well let’s get back to the institute and report this" Jace said and they started running back

///

"Ah my Alexander, I'll be coming for you soon"


	8. Talking to your past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander, love please forgive me. I had to protect them, it's my job" Dominic took a step towards Alec  
> "They were innocents Dominic, and you killed them. How can you stand there and lie to me and-- and tell me it was to protect them" Alec shouted through his tears.  
> “Alexander please listen to me”   
> "No, no your manipulating me again" Alec turned away from Dominic and put his hands on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in a while, schools been crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter if you did please comment and leave kudos.

For the third night in a row Alec woke up in a cold sweat, he was on edge. He felt like someone was watching him, waiting for him. He couldn't think, he needed to think.  
He kept replying the same memory it was driving him insane.

///Flashback///

"Alexander, love please forgive me. I had to protect them, it's my job" Dominic took a step towards Alec  
"They were innocents Dominic, and you killed them. How can you stand there and lie to me and-- and tell me it was to protect them" Alec shouted through his tears.  
“Alexander please listen to me”   
"No, no your manipulating me again" Alec turned away from Dominic and put his hands on his head.  
"I'm not manipulating you, I love you" Dominic knew what to say to get Alec on his side, he could play Alec like a violin.

Dominic knew he couldn't be arrested because the Shadowhunters had attacked first, they killed 2 warlocks who refused to help the clave. he was sent out to heal and rescued the others but when the other Grimm’s arrived he had killed all 21 Shadowhunters, most of which were innocent. Some Grimm’s and council members agreed with his actions but others like Cara and Damien were beginning to see him change.

"I love you too but your hurting innocents and I can't let you do that" Alec whispered.  
"Let’s not be dramatic Alexander" Dominic’s mood had soured, he stood up straight and his tone was cold. " I'll give you some time to cool down but when I come home I expect you to have dropped the topic"

The door slammed behind Dominic and Alec sunk to the floor, not bothering to hold his tears back.  
"Cara, It's Alec. Do it" Alec spoke in-between sobs.  
That night Dominic was arrested and shortly after he was put on trial and investigated. He was sentenced to life long imprisonment after the council members found that he had killed other Shadowhunters.  
///Flashback End///

"Alexander darling, I brought you some coffee" Magnus walked into the room and Alec forced himself to relax.  
"Uhh thanks" Alec took the mug off Magnus.  
"Still worn out from last night" Magnus winked and Alec began blushing a bright red.  
"I talked to Jace, turns out we’re not fighting a demon but a warlock possibly working with Valentine" Magnus said  
"We better go to the institute then" Alec said as he stood up.

///At the Institute///

"Would someone please update me and Alexander on the situation" Magnus said as he approached the others  
"Short version, we were on an observation mission to check out some suspicious activity but when we got inside someone saw Simon and assumed he was part of their operation. Then this warlock appeared and told Simon to keep an eye on the institute" Jace explained quickly  
"So, we’re dealing with a warlock now, should be easier" Alec commented  
"We should probably talk to Erin, I'll give her a call" Magnus said pulling out his phone

As Magnus walked off to talk to Erin, Alec felt nervous about this warlock  
"What was the warlock like"  
"He was freakishly tall, taller than you. Black hair with red in it and really deep red eyes." Simon described him shivering at the thought of the terrifying man

"Simon, you should probably go back to the hotel, you haven’t fed in a while and Raphael is probably worried sick" Clary said turning to her friend  
"Yeah, your right as always. I'll ask Magnus to make me a portal. Call me with any details you get."

With that Simon walked off in the direction of Magnus to get a portal back to the hotel, after a few minutes Magnus came back over.

"I told Erin about our warlock and she said she'll look at the information she has and try to identify him by tomorrow night" Magnus told the group  
"That’s great we could use all the help we can get"

Suddenly an alert rang through the institute.  
"That’s Valentines alert he must have resurfaced" Clary walked over to the computer  
"It says he’s launching and attack near the hunter’s moon" Izzy read out  
"That’s were Luke is we have to go" Clary look worried.  
"Magnus, you should probably go home, I want you safe" Alec turned to Magnus  
"Miss this not for the world darling" Magnus winked, he conjured up a portal near the attack.

///At the Attack///

Magnus had portal them near the attacks so they would still have the element of surprise.  
"We just need to fight them off until the other Shadowhunters arrive" Izzy said  
"Let’s do it then" Jace said as everyone armed them selves

"Clarissa, it’s so nice you and your friends could join us" Valentine walked over to the middle  
"Let them go, they've done nothing wrong" Clary shouted  
"There demons Clary, impure monsters that will be eradicated."  
Clary went to fight him but stopped when she heard a little girl scream back where the others were fighting, she looked back at Valentine before running to help.

"We need to get these warlocks out of here" Magnus created a portal and helped the warlocks through as Clary arrived  
"Come on we have to go" Izzy yelled  
Once all the warlocks were through and safe Magnus called Alec and Jace over. They all ran through the portal but just as Alec and Clary were going to go through they were pulled back and had something injected into their necks.   
The world faded black but Clary could make out Valentines face as she faded to sleep.

///At the Institute///

"Wait, where’s Alexander" Magnus yelled looking around  
"Where’s Clary" Izzy said  
"Valentine must have of them before they went through" Jace paled  
"No Alexander, no" Magnus fell to the floor and sobbed as Izzy comforted him  
"We'll get them back" Jace said, he didn't know if he was reassuring Magnus or himself.

///With Valentine///

Alec and Clary woke up in what looked like an abandoned building, this must be Valentines base. They had one leg chained to the floor and they still felt drowsy.

“Ah your awake wonderful” Valentine walked into the room  
“I don’t acre what you want with me but leave Alec out of this” Clary shouted  
“I would love too but I’m not the one who wanted him”

Both Clary and Alec were confused until…  
“Hello love, did you miss me” Dominic said as he walked in the room  
“Because oh how I’ve missed you” Dominic said with a smirk.


	9. Capturing your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So jumpy, my little dove" Dominic moved closer to the bed.  
> "Where's Clary" for once Alec looked genuinely concerned for her.  
> "Never mind about her she's safe, we have so much to discus love." Dominic smiled  
> "I am not your love" Alec said through gritted teeth.  
> "Ah but you are, always have and always will be." Dominic moved closer and sat on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback and everyone that has read my story. Leave kudos and comment if you liked it.

When Alec woke up his leg was chained to the ground, he looked over and saw Clary lying unconscious on the ground next to him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw she wasn't injured, she may be annoying but she meant a lot to Jace.

He quickly turned his head when he heard footsteps. His heart started beating out of control in his chest. He knew those footsteps, that heartbeat.  
"Hello my love, glad to see your awake" Dominic was smirking like he'd won a prize.  
"Let me go" Alec growled.  
"But I just got you back why would I let you go again my little dove."  
"I'm not yours to keep" Alec didn't look away. He wouldn't back down like he'd done so many times before.  
"Oh someone got some more confidence in our time apart"  
"Not enough time" Alec muttered.  
"Oh now don't be like that. I know you missed me, still love me don't you" Dominic was still smirking.  
"No I put you away and I would gladly do it again. You mean nothing to me" Alec tried to sound calm and unbothered.  
"Now Alec we both now that's a lie," Dominic bent down to whisper in Alec's ear.  
"I can hear your heartbeat" Dominic leaned in as if he was going for a kiss but pulled away suddenly as Alec was leaning in.

Alec felt ashamed he shouldn't still love Dominic he was bad, bad for him. He loved Magnus brilliant, wonderful, beautiful Magnus.

Alec was ready to fight back when Clary woke up.  
"Who are you, what am I doing here" she questioned.  
"Ah your awake welcome, now unfortunately I don't know what Valentine's wants with you but now your up I'll go get him. Don't worry love, I'll be back for you."

"Alec what's going on, how do you know that Warlock" Clary began to ask once Dominic was out of the room.  
"It's a long story" Alec sighed  
"Well then give me the compiled version" Clary said

A while later and a lot of questions Clary was sitting up trying to process all the information given.  
"So I'm a half Grimm" she asked  
"Kinda more like a man made Grimm" Alec replied  
"And that was your ex boyfriend? Soul mate?" She look confused.  
"Yeah" Alec looked embarrassed  
"Well, I don't know how we'll explain this to everyone else once we get out" Clary laughed and Alec was glad she wasn't angry or judgmental 

Alec suddenly froze and soon Valentine and Dominic walked into the room.  
"Clarissa, so glad you could make it. We have so much to discus"  
Before Clary could retort Alec slumped down, like he had been knocked out.  
"Alec!" Clary tried to move over to him  
"Don't worry he's just asleep, I'll leave you two to talk" Dominic unchained Alec and carried him out of the room.

///In Another Room///

Dominic carefully placed Alec on a soft bed and sat down in the armchair next to him. He took out a book and began reading it while watching Alec.

Alec slowly stirred and when he realised he wasn't with Clary anymore he quickly sat up straight and looked around the room before he saw Dominic sitting and chuckling.

"So jumpy, my little dove" Dominic moved closer to the bed.  
"Where's Clary" for once Alec looked genuinely concerned for her.  
"Never mind about her she's safe, we have so much to discus love." Dominic smiled  
"I am not your love" Alec said through gritted teeth.  
"Ah but you are, always have and always will be." Dominic moved closer and sat on the bed.  
"Now wasn't it easier when you didn't resist me, it was so much happier and calmer. There was no noise was there." Dominic spoke calmly and softly.

Alec could slowly feel his resistant slip away, Dominic could always do this. He managed to do this to Alec and most of the time Alec didn't mind, but not now.

"Stop doing that" Alec yelled shaking his head and getting up from the bed.  
"What, love" Dominic smiled.  
"The manipulation and the mind games"  
"I'm not doing anything Alexander, that's our bond your feeling" Dominic stepped towards Alec and placed a hand over his heart.  
"You feel safe and happy around me don't you. I'm not manipulating you love. You feel this way because of our connection." Dominics voice was so calm and inviting. Alec found himself leaning in.

A sudden knock at the door quickly bought Alec back to reality and he moved away from Dominic.  
"I swear to any God this better be important" Dominic was shouting as he opened the door.  
"Clarys escaped" the guard was breathless.  
"Alexander stay here, I'll be back soon"

With that Dominic was gone leaving Alec all alone with his thoughts.


	10. Escape Is Pointless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He was trying to make sense of what was happening. He couldn't let Dominic in his head again. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door to his room was kicked open.
> 
> "Hello big brother, your hero has arrived" Izzy stood in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short update to get the story to the point i want. Leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it or have any questions. Also I'll be writing a lot less over the next 2 weeks, I have my prelims coming up.

///With Clary///

"I have nothing to say to you, you monster" Clary practically spat the words at him.  
"That's ok, all you have to do is listen" Valentine took a chair and sat near Clary.

Behind him Clary could see Jace holding up a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion before quickly moving into the shadows.  
"You have to understand everything I have done, I did to protect you and your mother" Valentine started.  
"So, experimenting on me and Jace that was for our protection" Clary scoffed.  
"Yes, to make you both stronger" Valentine insisted.

Quickly Jace moved out of the shadows and moved towards Valentine. He used the back of his seraph blade to knock him out before quickly grabbing Clary's hand.  
"We have to go quickly" Jace said breaking the chain on Clary's leg and pulling her up.  
"What about Alec" Clary asked.  
"Izzy's getting him, now come on we have to go. Magnus is holding a portal open"

///With Alec///

Alec was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He was trying to make sense of what was happening. He couldn't let Dominic in his head again. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door to his room was kicked open.  
"Hello big brother, your hero has arrived" Izzy stood in the doorway.  
"Finally, I was starting to think you had forgotten about me" Alec stood up and ran over to hug her.  
"Let's go, Jace is getting Clary and Magnus is keeping a portal open.”

Jace, Clary, Izzy and Alec met up just outside the building. Alec saw Magnus, he looked awful, like he hadn't slept at all. Alec felt a surge of guilt run through him.

"Magnus" Alec ran away from Izzy and towards Magnus. Magnus turned towards him.  
"Alexander" They ran into each other's arms. Magnus grabbed at Alec. Alec rubbed his back as if to say I’m okay, I’m right here.  
"As touching as this moment is we have to go" Jace said getting glares.  
"Your right, let’s go" Magnus opened the portal and they all ran through.

///At the Institute///

Once they were all through the portal Alec fell to the ground in pain. Jace and Magnus were immediately at his side trying to help him.  
"Alexander, darling. What's wrong" Magnus used his magic to try and diagnose him but it came up with nothing, he was in perfect health.  
Alexanders eyes flashed blue before he felt the darkness consume him.

After Alec had passed out and been carried to the infirmary, Magnus decided to call Erin for some help. She agreed to come when she heard what happen with Alec and said she would bring someone she knew who could help.

///20 Minutes Later///

Erin arrived later and Magnus ran to greet her. He had begun to update her on the situation when he noticed the woman behind her.  
"Oh Magnus, this is mine and Alec's dear friend Cara. She’s Damien's sister and a doctor." Erin said.  
"Hello, pleasure to meet you" Cara put out her hand for Magnus to shake.  
Cara was quite tall and he could see the obvious likeness between her and Damien. Light skin, long black hair and long legs. Except her eyes were hazel like Alec's, come to think of it she seemed very similar to Alec. Thinking of that brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Thank you both for coming, I'll lead the way" Magnus turned towards the infirmary and lead the way.  
When they were in the infirmary Cara rushed over to Alec.  
"Oh, Alec what has he done to you" Cara pulled out a medical kit from her bag.  
"What has who done" Magnus asked walking over to Alec's bed.  
"Dominic the warlock you've been dealing with, I presume he told you about him" Cara began to run tests on Alec.  
"Tell me what" Magnus questioned  
"Oh, you don't know" Cara looked towards Erin  
"You might want to gather everyone, we have a lot to explain"

After a lot of explaining and enough questions to last a lifetime, Cara and Erin went back to check on Alec. But Magnus couldn't help but wonder why Alec didn't want to tell him the truth, why he hid it from everyone. He also thought about how much he had been through. I mean he thought dealing with Camille was bad enough, he'd definitely been through hell and back.

When they came back they didn't look happy.  
"What’s wrong with him" Izzy asked, she looked near tears.  
"Dominic has re-opened their bond fully, he's going through withdrawal, he'll been in pain for the next few weeks." Cara explained.  
"Oh, my poor Alexander" Magnus sunk into a chair.  
"Unfortunately, because of the newly opened bond and his current state, Alec will be more perceptive to Dominic's manipulation" Erin added in.  
"So, we have to keep an eye on him for the next few weeks." Clary asked.  
"It’s going to be hell for him" Cara looked near tears.

Back in the infirmary Alec had woke up with one word on his mind,  
"Dominic".


	11. A Look Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, don't worry I was enjoying my view too" The man winked at Alec while chuckling.  
> "I'm-- I'm Alec" Alec stuck out his hand.  
> "A pleasure to meet you Alexander, I'm Dominic" Dominic brought Alec's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while, exam time yay. Here's the latest a look into the past. Please comment a leave kudos if you enjoyed.

///Flashback///

"Cara do we really have to be in here" Alec said looking round at all the clothes, his own personal hell.  
"Yes, that terrible fashion sense may have been okay when you were a Shadowhunter but you’re a Grimm now and my eyes will suffer no longer" Cara declared  
"Why don't you go look at the jumpers, you love jumpers" Damien said to cheer Alec up.  
"Fine" Alec grumbled walking off to look at jumpers.

Alec didn't know why he needed new clothes anyway, his were fine. Sure, they were slightly torn but they were comfy and black. Everything in here was too colourful and too flashy. Alec's angry thoughts were interrupted by a new song, he knew this song, he hated this song. It was so happy and lovey. It was light by sleeping at last, Izzy had a weird obsession with it. Alec started grumpily looking through the jumpers that were way to bright when he bumped in to someone walking past.

"Hey watch were your--" Alec's angry rant was interrupted when he looked into the tall man's eyes, they were blood red. He looked at the man properly and he saw how handsome he was which was weird since Alec hadn't felt anything for anyone since Jace.  
"Had a good look, love" The mystery man said. Alec started blushing furiously and muttering under his breath.  
"Oh, don't worry I was enjoying my view too" The man winked at Alec while chuckling.  
"I'm-- I'm Alec" Alec stuck out his hand.  
"A pleasure to meet you Alexander, I'm Dominic" Dominic brought Alec's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

///9 Months Later///

"Alexander, love. I'm home" Dominic shut the door behind him.  
"Hello, I missed you" Alec came up to give him a hug.  
"I have a surprise for you" Dominic said, confusing Alec.   
"What" Alec asked tilting his head cutely.  
"Follow me" Dominic opened a portal and pulled Alec through.

Alec was lead through the portal into a place he hadn't seen before. It was quite dark, and he couldn't see anything properly.  
"Dominic" Alec was really confused now.  
The lights were turned on and Alec gasped as he looked round the room. The room was dressed in rose petals, there was a romantic dinner ready and Dominic stood in the centre holding a single rose. Dominic stepped forward as light by sleeping at last started to play, Alec loved this song.

"I thought we could have a night, just the two of us" Dominic said  
"Of course, I love it" Alec stepped forward into Dominic's arms,

///Present Day///

After Alec had woken up he was checked over to make sure he was fine before Jace and Izzy came into the room. They were in their a while and when they stepped out Izzy was crying.  
"Izzy what's wrong" Magnus said stepping forward to hug her.  
"Nothing, he's fine and he's happy" Izzy said smiling.  
Magnus stepped back when he realised that she was just relieved.  
"Cara said you can go in now" Jace said putting an arm around Izzy and walking over to Clary and Simon.

Magnus stepped in to Alec's room, he didn't know what to expect.  
"Hi" Alec practically whispered  
"I'm so glad your all right. I was so worried" Magnus rushed over to Alec's bed and wrapped him in a hug.  
"I’m sorry" Alec whispered  
"This is not your fault" Magnus cupped Alec's face and gently kissed him.

"Izzy told me you know about Dominic" Alec sounded nervous  
"I don't care about that Alexander, I still love you. No matter what" Magnus voice was so full of love that Alec thought he might cry.  
When Alec opened his eyes at Magnus they were a sparkling blue, Magnus gasped, and Alec quickly shut them. Realising what Magnus was looking at.  
"Alexander, please look at me." Alec slowly opened his eyes.  
"Their beautiful, your beautiful" Magnus said staring into his eyes that were now fading back to their original colour.  
"Quoting me, how cheesy" Alec laughed making Magnus laugh.

Alec had been told to stay at the institute since it would be easier to keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happened. Alec had reluctantly agreed until Magnus had said he would stay too. Alec suddenly agreed that it was for the best. For medical reasons of course. Magnus and Alec were laying on Alec's bed, (Magnus may have magicked up a comfier mattress).  
"How are you feeling darling" Magnus asked  
"Perfect, I'm with you" Alec responded looking up at Magnus, his eyes turning blue again.  
"Not to offend you but why do your eyes keep turning blue. I mean they don't when we’re around Izzy or Jace or the others" Magnus questioned gently  
"Well only other Grimm's can see our true eyes unless we choose to show them. It’s used to comfort younger Grimm's or distressed Grimm's. It's a way to say you can trust me or in this case I trust you" Alec replied  
"So, your true eyes are showing because you trust me" Magnus had the biggest smile on his face.  
"Yeah" Alec replied shyly ducking his head down.

"I was talking to Cara and she told me Grimm's have a few other Grimm marks." Magnus said turning down the noise on the TV show him and Alec were watching. (Maybe Magnus also conjured up a TV and doctor who series 6).  
"Yeah, it depends on the Grimm" Alec said turning to face Magnus.  
"Could you-- would you-- I mean if you don't mind" Magnus stuttered which was very unlike him.  
"Would you like me to show you" Alec asked.  
"If you’re okay with that" Magnus said trying not to make Alec uncomfortable

Alec stood up and rolled his sleeves up as his runes started to disappear and shining blue lines ran done his forearms, his eyes went blue and his hair went blue at the end. His wings unfurled, and he stretched the out and moved them around bit before settling them.  
"You’re so beautiful" Magnus said pulling Alec back onto the bed.  
Alec's wings started to curl around Magnus, like they were trying to protect him  
"Thank you for trusting me my beautiful angel"  
"Of course, I love you" Alec said before recapturing Magnus's mouth.

Later that night as Magnus was sleeping, Alec’s wings curled around him, keeping him warm. Alec had time alone with his thoughts and he realised how much he loved his warlock. He hadn't thought of Dominic when Magnus was there. Alec looked over at Magnus.  
"I love you" He whispered into the darkness, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him to go to Dominic because why did he need Dominic when he had Magnus.

Far away Dominic was cursing into the darkness, a promise that he would get his little dove back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me if you liked it or hated it


	12. Get Out Of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get out of my head" Alec's hands came up to pull at his hair, he bent over like he was in pain.  
> "Alexander you’re okay, he's not here its only me" Cara had warned them this would happen, he tried to do what she had told him and convince him Dominic wasn't there.  
> "No, no, no, no, no" Alec muttered pacing up and down the room.  
> "Alexander darling listen to me your safe" Magnus said pulling Alec's hands down.  
> "No, I’m not" Alec yelled he tried to pull his hands away from Alec but Magnus just tightened his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, yay.

Magnus woke up suddenly to the sound of Alec yelling.  
"Get out of my head" Alec's hands came up to pull at his hair, he bent over like he was in pain.  
"Alexander you’re okay, he's not here its only me" Cara had warned them this would happen, he tried to do what she had told him and convince him Dominic wasn't there.  
"No, no, no, no, no" Alec muttered pacing up and down the room.  
"Alexander darling listen to me your safe" Magnus said pulling Alec's hands down  
"No, I’m not" Alec yelled he tried to pull his hands away from Alec but Magnus just tightened his grip.  
Suddenly Alec's hands felt like they were burning and Magnus had to let go but when he looked up Alec's eyes had shifted to red.  
"No, stay away" Alec shrunk down into the corner of the room  
"Please, just stay away. I don't want to hurt you" Alec said near tears.

The door opened and Damien came through and looked frantically around the room until his eyes landed on Alec slumped in the corner.  
"Alec, it's okay. I'm here" Damien ran up to Alec and grabbed his wrist. Magnus watched in amazement as Alec's eyes slowly faded back to brown.  
"It's okay he's taking away the pain and trying to make Alec stable again" Cara said coming into the room, Izzy and Jace close behind.  
Alec stopped muttering and slowly fell forward into Damien's arms, Damien rubbed soothing circles on his back and Magnus felt a twinge of Jealousy run through him.

"They seem close" Magnus said after Damien had taken Alec to the infirmary to get some sleeping pills.  
"Yeah, they've been best friends forever, Damien was the first-person Alec came out too. They tell each other everything.  
"They kind of act like boyfriends" Magnus gave a small sad laugh, he shouldn't feel jealous. Alec can have his own friends.  
"Don't worry, Damien’s engaged to a warlock named Dominic. Even if he wasn't there like brothers." Cara said walking off to her own room

///The Next Day///

"Izzy, gear up we have a mission" Jace said walking towards where Izzy and Clary where training.  
"Okay, Clary you coming" Izzy said putting the practice blades away.  
"Sure, what are we going to do about Alec" Clary asked.  
"As much as I will miss Alec, he should probably stay here" Jace said  
"Yeah, defiantly after last night" Izzy commented  
"We can't have him running of or going out of control on a mission. He’s way too unstable" Clary said  
"True, come on let’s go. I'll tell Magnus to just tell him we're on patrol" Izzy said walking off with Jace and Izzy

Little did they know Alec had come to find them since Magnus was on the phone with a client. They were treating him like he was crazy. Well if they didn’t want him sure but getting Magnus to lie, come to think of it they went on patrol yesterday, was that a lie. Alec was over thinking, he forced a smile on his face and went to find Magnus.

///An Hour Later///

"So, what is this called again" Alec asked eating more popcorn.  
"Supernatural, darling" Magnus replied, pulling Alec closer to him  
"Looks good" Alec leaned back onto Magnus, his head was calm for the first of the time in hours and he was determine to be normal.  
///Buzz Buzz///  
"That's my phone let me see it" Alec asked reaching for his phone.

///One New Message from Cara///  
-Cara = We have a problem, a werewolf pack has Lily, they think she’s a werewolf. You feeling up for a rescue.  
-Sure, just get me away from Magnus  
-Cara = Won't Jace and Izzy notice  
-They went on a mission without me

"Everything alright darling" Magnus asked  
"Yeah, just Damien telling me about his and Dominic's wedding floral arrangements" Alec said with an eye roll that made Magnus laugh.  
The door opened and Cara came through,  
"Hey sorry to interrupt but could I borrow Alec for 20 minutes for his opinion" Cara said  
"Of course, Jace wants me to check something they found on patrol" Magnus said getting up  
"I'll see you later darling, don't work too hard" Then Magnus left

"Ready to go Alpha" Cara said smirking after Magnus was gone  
"Of course," Alec said standing up straight.

When they were walking over to where Lily was Cara turned to Alec,  
"You know you’re not crazy right" Cara said  
"Yeah but I think Jace and everyone else thinks I am. I'm apparently unstable" Alec said looking down  
"They don't understand, they’re not Grimm's" Cara patted Alec's arm and her eyes flashed purple.  
"Thank you, this is why you’re my favourite sibling" Cara laughed at that and they sped up.

///At Jade Wolf///

"Hi my name is Maia, I know your probably sacred but you can trust us were like you" Maia sat beside the girl who just gave a terrified look.  
"I don't think she'll be talking soon" Said Luke  
"Don't worry she's just scared" Izzy said and Clary agreed  
"It's probably best she stays here" Jace said and received another terrified look from the girl  
“Do you think Valentine attacked her” Magnus asked  
"Maybe we should--" Maia was interrupted by the door slamming open

Everyone was shocked as Alec and Cara walked through the door, they were dressed up in high class Shadowhunter gear and looked like the definition of badass.  
"You are in so much shit" Cara said from behind Alec.  
"Alpha I’m---" Lily was cut off  
"Lily don't even start, I’m so angry I’m resisting the urge to rip out your throat with my teeth" Alec growled eyes flashing red  
"Yes alpha" Lily's head bowed  
"How did this even happen, you revealed yourself to Shadowhunters and werewolves. I'm so disappointed." Alec turned his head away and Lily looked like she was about to cry  
"Alright, you shouted enough come on Lily" Cara stepped forward and pulled Lily in for a hug.  
"I was so worried about you, never scare me like that again" Alec said eyes fading back to brown  
"Yes Alpha" Lily replied bowing her head.  
"Right off you go" Alec gestured his hand towards the door

"What the hell is going on" Luke and Maia asked.  
"Sorry that's Lily she's a Grimm, we'll deal with her" Cara said stepping forward  
"No what we were asking about, Alec your supposed to stay in the institute" Izzy said raising her voice  
"I'm not a bloody dog, I have responsibilities but I guess I’m too unstable" Alec snapped and Izzy looked away  
"Ok let’s all calm down, we'll head back to the institute ok" Clary said calmly like she was talking to a rabid wolf  
"First off don't ever tell me what to do, secondly I’m not going to become unstable because you've annoyed me. I become unstable when Dominic decides to play with my brain." Alec growled

Izzy, Jace and Clary looked shocked slowly realising Alec must have heard their conversation. Meanwhile Magnus had come back in the room after hearing everything and had opened a portal for them to go through.  
"Come on let’s go" Cara touched Alec's arm and he visibly relaxed before they all walked through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed.


	13. Dealing With The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you talking about Alexander"  
> "The gentle tones as if you shouting will make me have a fit, the "We're just protecting you" line that I’m always hearing. I'm not crazy Magnus, it's my psychotic ex who thinks it's fun to play with my head" Alec yelled in frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how i left the story so this is just a little update. Please enjoy

///Back at The Institute///

"Alec, we need to decide what to do with Lily" Cara said when they stepped into the institute and out from the portal.  
"Your right, but I don't want to be too harsh." Alec said sighing.  
"We could put her on teaching the new recruits." Cara suggested  
"Cruel but ok" Alec gave a small laugh  
"Alright Alpha" Cara gave a mock salute.

"Right what the hell is up with all this Alpha nonsense, you’re not werewolves" Izzy said cutting in and wiping the smile off Alec's face.  
"Grimm’s have a hierarchy too" Cara butted in  
"Mind explaining it to the non-Grimm’s in the room" Jace said, he was obviously annoyed  
"Well at the top are the arch angels, then the council, the observers, Alphas and then regular Grimm’s and Angels."  
"What is an observer" Clary asked  
“What’s an Alpha” Magnus asked trying to understand all this.  
"Observers look into the future and see how various events affect the future, if the effect is to drastic then Grimm’s are sent to alter the events. Alphas look at groups of Grimm’s there is usually one Alpha for every city. It’s to stop disruptions within groups." Cara said  
"Sounds fun" Jace said annoyed  
"Better than just following the Clave" Replied Alec just as annoyed.

"Maybe I should take Alec back to his room and everyone can calm down" Magnus said trying to defuse the obvious tension.  
"Fine" Jace said before stalking off  
"I'm sorry Alec" Izzy said, she looked genuinely sad at upsetting Alec. Clary walked off with Izzy.  
"Alexander, we---" Magnus was cut off by Alec turning to Cara

"I'll see you soon ok, make sure Lily's ok" Alec gave her a kiss on the check  
"Have fun" Cara replied, smirking and walking off.  
"Let’s go" Alec turned back to Magnus.

Alec and Magnus walked back to Alec's room in silence. Magnus was upset that Alec ran off and risked Dominic finding him but he could also understand how betrayed Alec must feel. They were basically treating him as if he was mad.  
When they went in the room Alec took off his shirt and dumped it on the floor.  
"As much as I appreciate the view, maybe we should talk first" Magnus teased trying to lighten the mood but the look Alec gave him was enough to shut anyone up.  
"Not in a joking mood then" Magnus said to himself awkwardly, Alec spoke once he had put on more comfy clothes on.

"You lied to me, you knew how I felt and you lied to me" Alec said turning around to look Magnus in the eyes.  
"Alec, we thought it was necessary to protect you" Magnus said gently  
"There it is" Alec shouted throwing his hands up  
"What are you talking about Alexander"  
"The gentle tones as if you shouting will make me have a fit, the "We're just protecting you" line that I’m always hearing. I'm not crazy Magnus, it's my psychotic ex who thinks it's fun to play with my head" Alec yelled in frustration  
"Alexander, everything we're doing is to help and protect you that isn't just a line, it's true" Magnus stepped forward. "I love you and I'm terrified of losing you"

Alec could see the fear and worry in Magnus's eyes, he stepped towards Magnus and wrapped him in his arms. His wings came out and curled protectively around them.  
"I'm right here, I promise you won't lose me" Alec looked down at Magnus  
"I'm sorry" was Magnus's reply  
"I forgive you" Alec said softly.

///Later That Night///

“Alexander, love” A voice whispered from the darkness  
Alec sat up in bed and glanced over at Magnus but he was still asleep. He went to wake him up but then he heard that voice pulling him towards it.  
“Follow my voice Alexander” It said  
Alec followed the voice through the institute but he was stopped by one of the new recruits, Laura he thought.  
“Going for a walk sir” She said politely  
“Yes, and you can call me Alec” Was his reply  
She respectfully nodded here head and Alec walked outside of the institute until he saw a figure outside the gates.  
“Hello little dove” Dominic said  
Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch Alec came to his senses. He tried to move but something had frozen him in place.  
“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you” Dominic whispered stroking Alec’s face  
Dominic murmured something in Latin before Alec saw Black

When Alec woke up he was back in his bed at the institute, with Magnus beside him. Huh he thought what a weird dream. But he didn’t notice the note on his bookshelf with the words “Soon my little Dove”.


	14. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has given positive feedback and left kudos. Here's the next part.

Alec was still asleep when Magnus woke up, he decided to let him sleep since this was the first night he hadn't woken up with nightmares. Magnus walked up to the wardrobe and put on a pretty simple outfit and makeup (well at least for him) and went to see Izzy.

When he found Izzy she looked upset, he walked over to her and Jace where they were talking.  
"Izzy, what's wrong. You seem upset" Magnus said  
"We have bad news, because of Alec's “condition” the Clave and Imogene have asked for a new head of the Institute temporarily."  
"Robert's come to oversee who takes over and help to give a "smooth" transaction," Jace said, they still called him Robert as they hadn't spoken to him since they found out he had cheated on Maryse.  
"This is awful, Alexander will be devastated"  
"The only good thing is it's temporary but Mums went back to Idris to avoid seeing Robert," Izzy said, upset.  
Izzy, Jace, and Alec had reconnected with their mother since the news of Robert cheating and the fact that Maryse was making an effort to make amends and befriend Magnus.

"Robert's asking for a meeting with Alec," Jace said sighing  
"I guess it can be avoided if we don't break it to him then Robert will and that's worse," Izzy said.  
"I'll go wake him up" Magnus sighed.  
The three of them walked in silence to Alec's room.  
"Wait out here while I wake him," Magnus said before slipping inside.

"Come in" Magnus's voice called from inside the room  
"What's going on," Alec asked confused, sitting up in bed.  
Izzy and Jace exchanged looks before Magnus spoke.  
"Imogene and the Clave have agreed to find a temporary replacement for you while you recover"  
"Oh, well should have expected that" Alec looked down.  
"Alec, we're so sorry. We tried to argue…" Izzy said but was interrupted by Alec  
"Iz, I'm serious I'm okay, it's not your fault" Alec stood up to hug Izzy  
"Sorry, Alec but we have an important visitor from the Clave that we're supposed to meet. We'll be back later" Izzy and Jace left with sad looks.

"Robert wanted a meeting with you but we can get him to wait until tomorrow," Magnus said  
"May as well get it over and done with," Alec said sadly before getting up to get changed.

///Alec's Office///

"Alec I'm sorry that I had to deliver this news to you" Robert started  
"Not the worse news I've heard concerning you" Alec's face was neutral  
"Alec, please can we not fight about this" Robert sighed sitting down  
"What, that just as mum starts to repair our relationship you decide to pop up. Anyone could have given me the message. Why you" Alec questioned  
"Because I want to mend our relationship as well. I care for you Alec and your siblings" Robert said  
"I don't understand why they wanted a replacement anyway, Imogene was telling Jace how well the institute was running," Alec said changing the subject  
"An important Clave member, Noah Andrysiak brought up some reasons why a change would be good and many Clave members agreed" Robert sighed again

"Wait did you say Noah Andrysiak" Alec stood up  
"Yes, he's here by the way. You might want to avoid him" Robert said  
"Excuse me" Alec stormed out of the office and towards where Izzy and Jace were supposed to be meeting Noah.

///With Izzy and Jace///

"It's a pleasure to have you with us" Izzy said greeting Mr. Andrysiak.  
"The pleasure is all mine. Just wanted to make sure the new head was a good fit" He said smiling politely.  
"Temporary head" Jace butted in  
"Of course, I would like a tour first"  
"That's ok, this---" Jace was interrupted by Alec angrily walking up to them

"Alec, are you ok" Izzy questioned  
But Alec walked straight past her and right up to Noah, he swung his right hand and punched him in the jaw, knocking him back slightly.  
"Hello Alexander, your right hooks getting better" Noah lifted a hand to his jaw  
"How dare you, you have no right to meddle in my life" Alec shouted  
"I believe I do, Alexander you must learn your actions have consequences, and that I am trying to do what is best for you" Noah said calmly  
"You are so pathetic, I can't believe you had me fired to spite me" Alec turned away  
"I didn’t do it to spite you Alexander, I did what I did to protect you. Anyway the only pathetic thing here is that warlock of yours" Noah muttered the last part

"You stuck up prick" Alec turned back and went to punch him again when Cara stepped in  
"Let's all take a breath, we're already causing a scene. You just punched a member of the Clave" Cara replied trying to calm Alec  
"Thank you, Cara, try to talk some sense into him," Noah said  
"Shut up, I know what you did so I'm sure as hell not on your side. I'm trying to protect Alec" Cara snapped  
Noah didn’t look very shocked.  
"And you wonder why I meddle" Noah muttered. Alec's head snapped to face Noah.  
"Don't worry I'll relieve you of your responsibility," Alec said voice dangerously calm.  
"I Alexander Gideon Andrysiak Lightwood resign from my position as Alpha and name my successor Cara Bloom Andrysiak" Alec walked off with Cara following. Noah's face shocked, the emotion showing through loud and clear.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" Izzy said speaking to Noah.  
Jace and Izzy then ran off to find Magnus and fill him in on the madness they just witnessed

"He did WHAT" Magnus yelled  
"Socked him right in the jaw, serves him right. He was the one that got Alec temporarily relieved" Jace said smirking  
"Do you know how much shit Alec could be in" Izzy screeched  
"They seemed to know each other pretty well" Jace said  
"Probably because he's Cara's dad" Izzy pointed out  
"Ok but you said he resigned from something. What was it Shadowhunting" Magnus asked.

The door opened and an arguing Alec and Cara appeared.  
"You can't just let him win Alec" Cara said  
"Cara, I’m done. I tired of this shit. I'm not going to end things with Magnus because he doesn't approve" Alec said sighing  
"I'm saying you pretend to. You love being the head of the institute and you were born to be an alpha. I don't know how to even start" Cara looked near tears  
"You'll do great Cara but I’m done with him. This is me taking a stand" Alec said. Cara pulled him in for a hug before noticing the other people in the room.

"Alec what the hell was that, it was badass but still" Izzy asked  
"Is it because you’re with me" Magnus asked in a small voice.  
"It's a very long story. You’re going to need to sit down" Cara butted in.

Once they were all sitting down and Alec had calmed down a bit. He and Cara started to explain.  
"There is something you need to know Magnus. I’m not a lightwood. I was abandoned as a baby on the institute doorstep. They figured out I was a Shadowhunter and the lightwoods adopted me." Alec let that sink in before continuing  
"When I was thirteen my parents told me, I was adopted and asked if I wanted to meet my real parents. I met them and they explained that I was a Grimm but I choose to stay with Maryse and Robert since Izzy had been born and Jace was there. You two were all I knew and I still wanted to be a Shadowhunter. I kept in contact with them and still do. I even met my brother and sister" Alec stopped talking  
"I'm guessing both of you knew he was adopted" Magnus said turning to speak to Izzy and Jace.  
"Yeah but we never knew you met your real family" Izzy said shocked  
"I wanted to have something just for myself." Alec said 

"So, who's your real family, your real parents, your real siblings" Jace said, he looked upset  
"First off just because I know my birth family doesn't mean you’re not real family. I choose to stay with You and Izzy. Your still my brother and sister" Alec added reassuringly.  
"My birth parents are Lily Andrysiak and Noah Andrysiak. My siblings are Damien Andrysiak and Cara Andrysiak." everyone turned to look at Cara  
"Hello" She said quietly  
"Wait does that mean Noah, the guy you punched was your dad" Jace said, he looked impressed  
"Yeah. He's always been very supportive but since the issues with Dominic both of my birth parents. have been very protective. He’s convinced that Magnus will hurt me. This is his way of trying to break us up and save me the pain. But I’ve had enough of it, this is me drawing a line" Alec finished looking nervous.

Izzy didn't say anything she simply stood up and walked over to Alec and wrapped him in a hug before turning to Cara and hugging her as well.  
"Welcome to the family" She then went to sit down as Jace went to hug Alec.  
"Finally, I figured out why you two look so similar" Jace commented to Cara  
Alec turned to look at Magnus, worried about his reaction.  
"So, Damien and Alec are siblings" Magnus asked slowly  
"Non-identical twins to be exact. It's why there so close" Cara said

Magnus stood up and pulled Alec into his arms. They hugged for a long time before Magnus let go and held his hand.  
"Thank you for standing by me" Magnus said  
"And thank you Cara" He said.  
"No problem" Cara said as Magnus and Alec sat back down together, still holding hands.

"I still don't understand what you resigned from" Izzy said  
"Alpha, I resigned from my position as Alpha" Alec said, voice firm.  
"He knew it would hurt Noah the most" Cara said  
"He always was proud that I was an alpha. Cara and Dominic are alphas as well but they never wanted to take up the position. He always looked happy when he told people about his three alpha children and was even more happy when I accepted it.” Alec said fondly  
"We should probably let you two rest" Izzy said getting up  
"Yeah, you’re going to have to deal with dad tomorrow, so just relax for now" Cara said standing up as well.  
"We’ll speak later" Jace said and with that the three of them left Magnus and Alec alone together.

"I know this is a lot--" Alec started  
"And I’m happy you trusted me with this" Magnus interrupted gently  
"Now I don’t know about you but I need a shower. So, I’ll take one and then we can continue binge watching supernatural and have brunch in bed" Magnus said getting up.  
When Magnus went to the bathroom Alec got up and picked up some more comfy clothes and walked past his bookshelf. He noticed the small slip of paper and his heart sank when he read it "Soon my little dove".

///Flashback///

Alec and Dominic were sitting on the couch, the tv was on but neither of them were paying it any attention. Finding each other far more interesting  
"We should probably stop" Alec whispered pulling away from Dominic’s lips.  
"Probably" Dominic said before chasing after Alec's lips  
"Cara will be over soon with the others" Alec said trying to focus on getting ready and not on how amazing kissing Dominic was.  
"Another excellent point my love" Just as Dominic went to lean back in there was a knock at the door and Cara's voice.  
"Ugh when will we ever get any alone time" Alec muttered before getting up to let them in  
"Soon my little dove" Dominic replied.

///Flashback End///

The memory of last night, the voice, the man at the gate all came flooding back it wasn’t a dream it was a spell.   
Alec tried desperately tried to remember what words Dominic had said.  
Dread settled in his chest when he realised what spell Dominic had said. It was a memory spell, everyone times the person hears something connected to a memory of an object or person that the caster chooses they will experience that memory.   
Dominic was using it to remind Alec of him, he knew that Alec was near his breaking point and that he would be more open to suggestion at this time. He was filling Alec's head of happy memories of him.

This was bad, this was very, very bad.


	15. The Choice Is Out Of Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because you looked past my flaws, my past and looked towards our victory’s and our future. You loved me no matter what, you were kind to me when no-one else was and you made my life worth living.”   
> “This isn’t right your bad, bad for me. I love Magnus” Alec stood up  
> “The choice is confusing you, don’t worry little dove. I’ve already made the decision not to worry” And with that Dominic was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, my exams are finally over. Here is the latest, please comment and leave Kudos.

"Have you spoken to Alexander recently?" Magnus asked Izzy  
"No, he's been training a lot. Being put on temporary leave has really affected him"   
"That's what I'm worried about, I hate seeing him like this"  
"Ugh, here comes Noah great" Izzy said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello Izzy, warlock" Noah barely acknowledged Magnus's existence.  
"His names Magnus" Izzy said not looking away from the screen.  
"Of course, I believe Alexander has explained our situation to you two" Noah said.  
Of course, that was why he was here Magnus thought.  
"If by explained you mean he told us you got him fired and that you are a giant prick then yes" Izzy snapped turning to Noah.  
“Watch your tone, I’m still a member of the Clave and really you are in no position to tell me how to raise my son” Noah said, tone serious, face hiding any emotion.  
“Of course, sir” Izzy empathised the word sir as if to mock Noah.

“Mr Bane, may I have a word with you in my office” Noah sighed and turned to face Magnus.  
“You may, lead the way” Magnus gestured with his hand, when Noah stepped forward he looked towards Izzy and rolled his eyes.  
When they arrived at Alec’s old office, Noah lead them inside before sitting down at Alec’s desk like he owned it.  
“I thought we could talk” Noah started  
“About what, the fact you had Alec fired because you don’t approve of our relationship” Magnus replied dropping his glamour, cat eyes on display.  
“I would hardly call what you have a relationship. Anyways shouldn’t you try and treat me with a bit of respect Mr Bane.” Noah seemed unaffected by Magnus cat eyes.  
“Respect is earned not given” Was Magnus simple reply.

“You have to understand that Alexander is my first-born son, him and his brother are very important to me. I won’t see him hurt again Magnus”   
“Why are you so convinced that I will hurt him”   
“I’ve see what you do, date people, convince them you love them and then leave them when you get bored”  
“Alexander is not like that, he’s it for me” Magnus said, insulted anyone could ever think he’d leave his Alexander  
“Forever is a long time Magnus”   
“I understand that, but I will love Alec for all of my life, he is my first thought in the morning, my last thought at night, my light in the darkness, the colours in my life and he will be on my mind until my very last breath” Magnus’s voice was full of love and passion.  
“That’s a lot of talk but Alexander is young, you’re his second relationship. He doesn’t know what he truly wants” Noah’s voice was softer  
“Well I am damn happy that he’s choosing to find out what he wants with me. If he choses to leave me and walk away so be it. But it shall be his choice, not yours, not Roberts and not Dominic’s. His.” And with that Magnus stormed out of the office leaving Noah in shock.

///With Alec///

Alec was tired, he was so tired. He looked out in to the water, the invisibility rune standing out on his arm. How fitting this would be, the place his life truly began becoming the place his life ended. Sitting on Brooklyn bridge the place where exactly 7 years ago Alec stood on this bridge, prepared to jump. This was where he found his real family, it happened by chance he stood here when he was 13 prepared to jump when Damien had found him talked him down and introduced him to his biological family, his second chance.

“I wouldn’t jump love” Came Dominic’s voice  
“What the hell are you doing here, don’t think you’ve ruined my life enough” Alec spat  
Dominic sat beside Alec on the ledge,  
“Is this what you really want” Dominic said softly, his voice pulling Alec’s thoughts away from the darkness.  
“I don’t know what I want anymore” Alec whispered looking away from Dominic’s rose red eyes.  
“I know this isn’t what you want Alexander, listen to your heart”  
Alec turned around to face Dominic but he was gone leaving Alec to wonder if he was ever their or it was his brains way of comforting him. Irritably Alec stood up and began the walk back to the institute unaware of the figure watching him and making sure he arrived safely.

///At the Institute///

When Alec arrived back at the institute he felt better, lighter, like a weight was off of his shoulders. He was still try to figure out if Dominic had been there or a figure of his own imagination. If he was why didn’t he try to rekidnapped Alec. None of this made any sense. Alec’s train of thought was broken by Clary voice.  
“Hey Alec, your looking better” She said positively  
“Yeah, thanks. I feel better” Alec said smiling, because for the first time in forever he genuinely did.  
“So, I know you have been upset about not going on patrol or missions so I got permission for you to help moderate negotiations between Luke’s and another werewolves pack. There was a fight and he asked for my help.” She said   
“Thanks Clary, it would be good to get out and feel normal. Let me just go get changed” 

///At Jade Wolf///

“Hey, Clary. I’m just going to go outside for some fresh air” Alec whispered before walking outside.  
Alec looked up at the clear sky, there were barely any clouds and the stars were shining. He spun round when he heard another heartbeat. Out of the shadows appeared Dominic wearing the same outfit as before.  
“Hello love, lovely night” He smiled and Alec drew his seraph blade  
“Now we both know that’s not going to do any damage, now can’t we have a civil discussion like on the bridge” Alec lowered his blade when he realised that Dominic had actually been there.  
“Why” Was the simple question that Alec responded with  
“Because despite popular opinion, I do care for you”   
“Why didn’t you just kidnap me like before” Came Alec’s next question  
“I’ve realised my methods of trying to resurrect old feelings isn’t the best method. So, I’m simply asking to talk. No mind games, no tricks.” Dominic sat on an old crate and Alec slowly walked over.

“Why the sudden change” Alec asked cautiously  
“I drove you to that bridge and it kills me to think because of the damage I caused that you would end your life, I do care about you Alec” Dominic smile was genuine now, this was the Dominic he knew, the Dominic he use to love.  
“Why do you want me so much, you go through all this trouble for what”  
“Because you looked past my flaws, my past and looked towards our victory’s and our future. You loved me no matter what, you were kind to me when no-one else was and you made my life worth living.”   
“This isn’t right your bad, bad for me. I love Magnus” Alec stood up  
“The choice is confusing you, don’t worry little dove. I’ve already made the decision not to worry” And with that Dominic was gone.

Alec stepped by inside the jade wolf and walked up to Clary he told her what happened and she turned to Luke.  
“Sorry, something important has come up” She said  
“Don’t worry, be safe” He hugged her and the Clary pulled Alec out and they ran back to the institute.   
Alec waited in his room while Clary explained the situation to the others, Alec was thankful, he could barely think let alone speak right now. He felt the drop-in temperature and realised he could see his own breath. Ice covered the corners of the room and the floor spreading quickly. It was a defensive reflex because of how Alec was feeling.

“Come on, you control it, it doesn’t control you” He repeated the phrase muttering and watched as the ice slowly faded and the temperature rose.  
There was a knock on the door, “Alexander can I come in”. Magnus voice was soothing but he was dangerous right now he couldn’t risk hurting Magnus.  
“I kind of need to be alone right now Magnus” It hurt him to tell Magnus this but he couldn’t hurt him.  
“Oh, ok I’ll come back later” Magnus sounded heartbroken but walked away and Alec was grateful for that.

He had texted Cara about his loss of control and she told him to come to one of the training rooms. He walked quickly repeating the phrase over and over. When he arrived, he could see it as completely empty accepted for 5 targets along the wall.  
“I thought you could use some stress relief” Cara said  
“What’s this” Alec asked slightly confused  
“Well, remember when we were learning to use our abilities. Dad use to make us let out all of our anger and pent up power before training so we’d be more stable. This is what we’re going to do today. You can picture them as anything you want. Give them hell” Cara smiled  
“Thanks, this is amazing” Alec gave a rare and genuine smile before letting down all glamour’s as his true Grimm form came out.

After a few hours of letting loose, Alec felt a lot better. He was walking back to his room to take a shower when he thought of Dominic’s words properly what did he mean by he’d made the decision for him.


	16. Let's Have A Chat Shall We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with another chapter, sorry for any mistakes wrote this on my phone late at night. As always please comment and leave kudos.

Magnus was alone in his apartment, usually Alec was there to keep him company but because of Dominic he was being kept at the institute and Magnus had to come home for supplies and potions for a client.

He walked towards the bedroom when he heard a noise from inside. He paused and leaned in to listen.

"Are you going to stand out their forever or you going to come in" dammit he knew that voice, he hated that voice.  
"Dominic" Magnus voice was cold and his face was void of any emotion.  
"A lovely surprise I know but we need to chat" Dominic said standing from the bed and stepping towards Magnus.  
"What about" Magnus said carefully stepping backwards.

"Alexander and what is in his best interests" Dominc said.  
"Well i sure as hell know it's not you" Magnus replied  
"How not, we're both Grimms, I've know him longer and I know all about his dark and painfully past"  
"Also your a psycho who won't let him go and let him live his life in peace" Magnus snapped

"There's always two ways to look at it" Dominic said casually   
"Here's a way to look at it you get the hell out of my apartment or I will gladly use all my magic to kick your ass" Magnus growled   
"Think about what I said" and with that he disppered like he was never there.

Magnus couldn't help but think about what he said, sure Magnus wasn't the best option but neither was Dominic. But Dominc did have more in common with Alec and he knew everything about his past and secrets.

Magnus knew this is what Dominic wanted, him feeling weak and insecure. But he had to be strong if not for him but for Alec.

"Oh Alexander, you don't know what's coming do you, don't worry it'll all be over so I will have you my little dove"


	17. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clary, Jace go get Cara tell her somethings wrong with Alexander, hurry,” Magnus’s tone was desperate.  
> As soon as they left he turned his attention back to Alec and tried to cool his body temperature down. Alec opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus.  
> “Hey Alexander, it’s okay. You’re alright, I’m here,” Magnus soothed him and he could see Alec trying to control his powers as his eyes faded back to brown.  
> “I-I-It hu-hurts Mag-g-nus,” Alec stuttered out, like it pained him to speak.  
> “It’s okay, don’t talk we’re getting Cara” Magnus said in a soothing tone, trying to stay calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty happy with how this turned out but please comment what you think it's always great to hear feedback. Hope you enjoy and please leave kudos.

“Hey Magnus where’s Alec, you two are usually joined at the hip,” Izzy said walking up to Magnus.  
“He’s in bed, taking a nap. He’s been so tired lately, I’m worried,” Magnus said.  
“Well why don’t we go see Cara, she’s the expert,” Izzy suggested.  
“That’s sounds good, are you doing anything right now. Probably be best to go when Alexanders asleep.”   
“Sure, lead the way.”  
Magnus and Izzy walked to Cara’s temporary office in silence, neither of them feeling the need to speak. They both were worried about Alec but both of them were too afraid to admit it. Because admitting it would make it real. When they arrived, Cara was just stepping in holding a large pile of files.

“Oh hey, what can I do for you guys,” She looked pleasantly surprised.  
“We’re here about Alec, something’s going on and we hoped you could help us,” Izzy explained.  
“Sure thing, just come in and sit down. I’ll be with you two in a minute, just need to put away some old mission files and reports.”  
Once she had put the pile of files in an old dusty cabinet which looked older than Magnus, she sat down at a desk.  
“So, what’s going on with Alec,” Cara asked. Magnus and Izzy looked at each other before Magnus spoke.  
“He’s been really tired lately, always sleeping and he barely eats. It’s like he’s lost all interest. He wasn’t even a little upset when he was denied permission to go on a mission with Izzy and Jace,” Magnus looked down.  
“It’s the last stage of withdrawal and also the hardest. It’s the bond draining him and trying to pull him to Dominic. Keep a close eye on him and try to keep him occupied. Unfortunately, the best thing to do is just wait it out,” Cara said sadly.

Magnus was walking back to what has become his and Alexander’s room. Funny how much he hated the institute not that long ago and now he considers it his home all thanks to Alexander. He felt terrible knowing there was nothing he could to do to help with Alexanders suffering. He was close to the room when he saw Jace and Clary walking towards Alec’s room as well.   
“What are you two up to this fine evening,” Magnus put on a smile and his usual charismatic tone.  
“We heard about Alec, so I brought him some of my mum’s cookies to help cheer him up,” Clary said smiling innocently.  
“That’s a terrific idea, why don’t you come in and give them to him,” Magnus smiled for real now, touched by Clary’s thoughtfulness despite her and Alec’s barely existing friendship.

Just as they were about to step into the room they heard Alec screaming from inside. Magnus and Jace burst in at the sound rushing to Alec’s side. He was burning hot and his face was contorted to one of pain. They lifted him onto the bed as his eyes flashed an icy blue and the room’s temperature dropped.  
“Clary, Jace go get Cara tell her somethings wrong with Alexander, hurry,” Magnus’s tone was desperate.  
As soon as they left he turned his attention back to Alec and tried to cool his body temperature down. Alec opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus.  
“Hey Alexander, it’s okay. You’re alright, I’m here,” Magnus soothed him and he could see Alec trying to control his powers as his eyes faded back to brown.  
“I-I-It hu-hurts Mag-g-nus,” Alec stuttered out, like it pained him to speak.  
“It’s okay, don’t talk we’re getting Cara” Magnus said in a soothing tone, trying to stay calm.

The door opened again and Jace ran in looking panicked, “Cara says she needs you something about a spell to help Alec.”  
Magnus stood up but was hesitant to leave Alec.  
“It’s okay. I’ve got him, go find out how to save him,” Jace said comfortingly and with that Magnus rushed out the room.

When Magnus left Jace stayed standing in the middle of the room. Alec was trying to focus but he could hear voices, whispering to him, calling out to him.  
“It’s okay Alexander”  
“Give in Alexander”  
“Join me”   
“I can stop the pain”  
“It will be so much easier to give in”  
“I love you”

“Jac-jace, wh-wh-what’s goi-going o-on,” Alec was stuttering and groaning in pain.  
“I’m sorry Alexander, try again,” Jace’s voice was suddenly calm and smooth. His body and face contorted into Dominic.  
“Dom-Dominic, ge-get away. Whe-where’s Jac-jace,” Alec said trying to move away from Dominic but only hurting himself more in the process.  
“Shh don’t hurt yourself love, Jace is with the others. I simply had to get rid of Magnus,” Dominic walked to Alec’s side and placed a hand on his face. Alec relaxed into the comforting touch, Dominic’s hand cooling his burning body.  
“You know what’s happening don’t you Alexander,” Dominic smooth voice said.  
“The bo-bond is break-breaking.”  
“That’s right, your so smart Alexander. Now I know your in a lot of pain but I can make that go away,” Dominic moved his hand but smirked when Alec tried to move towards it, seeking Dominic’s comfort.  
“Come with me, it’ll be so much easier. You wouldn’t be in pain. I can make you so happy,” Dominic said pulling Alec towards him drawing away the pain. A portal opened behind him and Dominic kept whispering praises and encouragement. Moving backwards and taking Alec with him step after step towards the portal. 

Then he stopped and held out his hand “Come with me Alexander.”   
A small part of Alec told him to resist, get away and find Magnus but it was so easy with Dominic. He was so tired and Dominic loved him. He took Dominic’s hand and let himself be pulled through the portal.

///With Magnus///

“Cara, Jace said you needed my help. What’s going on,” Magnus ran over to Cara.  
“What are you talking about Magnus. I just sent Jace away to collect some items from the infirmary. I thought I already explained there’s nothing we can do but try and ease his pain it’s the last stage of withdrawal” Cara said confused.  
“Last stage?” Magnus questioned.  
“The bond breaking, it’s why it’s so painful but there’s no spell. He has to just sweat it out,” Cara explained.  
They both stopped talking as Jace came back into the room, arms full of supplies.  
“Magnus what are you doing here, you need to be with Alec,” Jace said.  
“I left you with Alexander, you said Cara needed my help with a spell,” Magnus said.  
“No, I’ve been at the infirmary getting supplies, Cara asked for to help Alec.”  
“If it wasn’t you then who did I…”  
“Dominic!” Cara and Magnus said. All three of them rushing off to Alec’s room but it was too late all they saw where the last shimmers of a portal.

“Oh no Alexander, where has he taken you,” was all Magnus said.

///With Alec///

“Where am I,” Alec said standing up, he was in a fancy looking room but he couldn’t focus on anything other than his terrible headache.  
“Here take these love,” A glass of water and two pills were held out to him, he took them and felt a little better. He looked up at the man who gave him them and realised it was Dominic. He jumped back.  
“Now, now don’t be like that love. We’ve just re-opened our bond. The further you are from me the more your head will hurt,” Dominic scolded as if he was talking to a small child.  
“Why do I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,” Alec groaned.  
“Because of the amount of energy that has been sapped from you. The bond breaking and re-opening has taken a lot from you. You’ll need to rest for a while, I’ll be back later.”

Dominic was stepping out the room when he heard a whimper from behind him and heard Alec’s voice.  
“Please stay, I can’t sleep without you here,” Alec whimpered.  
“Oh, are you asking you cuddle with me, how cute love,” Dominic smirked.  
“I still hate you,” Alec spat.  
Dominic just shook his head and went to lie on the bed with Alec. Alec fell asleep within in minutes after being so exhausted. Dominic moved to get more comfortable but smiled when Alec moved towards him in his sleep, he cuddle into Dominic’s side and sighed contentedly.

“I love you so much love, I hope you’ll understand why I’m doing this,” Dominic whispered, knowing Alec couldn’t hear him.  
But he froze when he heard Alec mutter “Dominic,” in his sleep before settling again.  
“Don’t worry love, I’ll always keep you safe.”


	18. Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, look all you want love I don’t mind” Dominic said smoothly, winking at the end.  
> “I’ve seen better” Alec said, quickly trying to keep some of his pride  
> “Sure, like who hmm” Dominic asked  
> “Magnus” Alec said, not thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked.

When Alec woke up he forgot about what happened. He rolled over in the bed expecting to find Magnus but fell out of the bed once he realised it was Dominic instead. He groaned as he remembered yesterday’s events. The pain, misery and then Dominic. He was broken out of his thoughts by Dominic chuckling.

“I know I’m handsome but did it shock you so much you fell out of the bed” Dominic said, getting up.  
“No, I just saw your bed head and it scared me out of bed” Alec sassed back  
“Oh love, if you think this is bad you should look in the mirror” Dominic said winking and walking into the bathroom  
This was the Dominic Alec like to remember, the sweet, funny Dominic that he fell in love with not the psychopath Dominic had become.

That thought brought Alec back to reality, Alec was here because Dominic manipulated him. He loved Magnus…  
And maybe Dominic, said a small voice in the back of his head.

Later when Dominic came out of the shower he just had a towel on and Alec found himself staring, he looked up to see Dominic looking at him. He quickly looked away, blushing bright red.  
“Oh, look all you want love I don’t mind” Dominic said smoothly, winking at the end.  
“I’ve seen better” Alec said, quickly trying to keep some of his pride  
“Sure, like who hmm” Dominic asked  
“Magnus” Alec said, not thinking.

The playful mood quickly stopped and Dominic’s eyes darken. Alec knew that was the wrong choice, there was nothing he could do to calm Dominic down, well maybe one thing.  
He stood up and walked over to Dominic pulling him down to kiss hard, Dominic immediately responded walking Alec backwards until he was against a wall. He started to kiss him harder, lifting him up.

Alec knew what he was doing this kiss was a way of saying your mine, don’t forget that. At least this way he wouldn’t go out on a murder spree and hurt innocent people or Magnus.  
Dominic gently pulled back and just stared at Alec for a moment, his eyes were no longer dark with anger but more with love. Alec shuddered at the sight as Dominic put Alec down on the floor.

“Come on Alexander love, lets go get you some breakfast” Dominic said lovingly, taking Alec’s hand and leading him out of the room.

At breakfast Dominic made him scrambled eggs and bacon, one of Alec’s favourites. He gave Alec a coffee as well, smiling when Alec began eating.  
“Slow down love, we don’t want to hurt your stomach do we” He said pushing Alec’s hand down.  
“O-ok” Alec stuttered  
“I thought we could go out today, to the beach in Crete you loved” Dominic said  
“Your letting me go out” Alec asked shocked  
“Of course, I love you. I will take care of you if it kills me” Dominic said.

Once Alec was finished eating Dominic pulled him to go and get changed. Then he made a portal and they went through.  
Once they were on the beach Dominic summoned beach chairs and umbrellas letting Alec run into the water and swim for a bit. Alec knew he couldn’t run away since Dominic owned the beach.

A bit later Dominic decide to go for a swim in the water with Alec and the two began play fighting, splashing water at each other. Dominic pulled Alec in by his arm, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. 

Alec felt happy, happier than he felt before, all the past pain and worried slipping away. In the back of his head a voice was yelling Magnus but he was too far under Dominic’s spell to hear it.


	19. A Deal is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would never treat you like that Alexander, I love you please believe me.”  
> “I do,” Alec said simply looking up into Dominic’s eyes.  
> “I promise you my love, you will never have to feel like this again just join me. I can help you,” Dominic held out his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little chapter, the next few are going to be bigger. Unfortunately this story is coming to an end and the next few chapters will be the last. As always please enjoy, leave kudos and comment if you liked it.

Alec was sitting on Dominic’s bed, he was reading one of the many books that Dominic had bought him. All classics and all his favourites. He couldn’t help but think why the others weren’t rescuing him. It had been a week and nothing. Did they even care.  
“Hello my love, I have returned,” Dominic called out into the apartment.  
Alec didn’t move too wrapped up in his own worries and fears. He only recognised Dominic’s voice when he was picked off the bed and carried into the living room.  
Dominic placed him down on the couch before sitting beside him.

“Love, what’s wrong,” Dominic asked, voice genuine.  
“What’s wrong you kidnapped me. Did you think I was going to be all smiles and sunshine.”  
“You’ve been fine so far, I even made you smile a few times. So, what’s changed.”  
“How come they haven’t found me yet, it didn’t take that long before and your wards shouldn’t be able to stop Parabatai tracking,” Alec said sadly.  
“Because they don’t want you Alec, not like I do.”  
“Stop that, stop lying to me. Magnus loves me and so does Izzy and Jace.”  
“Why don’t I show you, we can see what they’re doing right now,” Dominic held out his hand and Alec hesitantly took it. A burst of light went off and Alec found himself standing in Magnus’s loft.

“Magnus, Izzy,” Alec yelled but they just ignored him, Dominic stepped up behind him.  
“They can’t hear or see you love.”  
Alec watched as they sat down with Chinese food, maybe they were still tracking him, Alec thought hopefully.  
“So, any luck with Valentine tracking,” Simon asked Magnus.  
“You need to stop spending all your time on that, you’ll work yourself to the bone,” Izzy added  
“I know, but this is important. My highest priority.” Magnus said  
“We get it, it’s ours to but please get some sleep tonight,” Jace said voice laced with concern.

“They’re tracking Valentine but not me,” Alec said in disbelief.  
Dominic took them back to their apartment, Alec slowly sat down on the couch trying to take it all in, they didn’t want him, he wasn’t important to them. Did they ever really care or was it all just an act too.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that love.”  
“You were right, all this time you were right.”  
“I would never treat you like that Alexander, I love you please believe me.”  
“I do,” Alec said simply looking up into Dominics’s eyes.  
“I promise you my love, you will never have to feel like this again just join me. I can help you,” Dominic held out his hand.

///With Magnus and the Others///

“But if we find Valentine we can find Alexander, you don’t understand I need him, I can’t think, I can’t sleep without him. I- I need him,” Magnus said, tears forming in his eyes.  
Izzy reached out to take his hands, “We’ll find him if it’s the last thing we ever do.”

///With Alec///

“Yes, I’ll join you,” Alec said taking Dominic’s hand.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
And with that the bond was sealed with a kiss. Alec felt the power run though his veins, he looked up at Dominic. Eyes red and he smirked. Here’s to forever.


	20. Who Do You Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone turned to look at Alec, who’s eyes were glowing red. “He’s not a warlock.”  
> “Thanks love, now we need to go before the rest of the Shadowhunters arrive,” Dominic said  
> “Alec wait, we’re here to rescue you. Come with us we can help you,” Izzy said holding out her hand, eyes hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update, i hope you enjoyed. Feeling a little sad that i'm ending it but will try and do my best.

“We’ve found him,” Izzy and the others rushed into Magnus’s loft, out of breath from running.  
“You have,” Magnus could cry from happiness.  
“They’ve resurfaced at one of Valentines old warehouses, we think Dominic’s meeting up with Valentine and there’s a good chance he’ll bring Alec,” Izzy said voice full of hope.  
“What are we waiting for let’s go,” Magnus said.  
“I know you’re excited but we need to go to the institute first, Raphael and Luke are bringing reinforcements,” Izzy said stopping Magnus with her hands.  
“Okay, let’s get moving. We have an angel to save,” Magnus said, summoning a portal.

///With Alec///

“Why are we meeting with Valentine again,” Alec asked while he and Dominic got dressed.  
“Because now I have you I can finally dispose of that cockroach,” Dominic said disgust obvious in his voice.  
“You promise, no more working with them.”  
“Of course, it was a necessary evil to get to you but now I can get back to my real mission. Protecting downworlders.”  
“I love you so much.”  
“As I love you, now get, moving I want to get this over with.”

///At the Warehouse///

“Ah Dominic lovely you could join us, oh great you brought the disappointment along,” Valentine said, gesturing to Alec.  
Suddenly Valentine was lifted off the ground, a ring of red magic around his neck. “If you ever dare to disrespect my love like that again, I will personally cut you in to a million tiny pieces. Understand,” Dominic’s voice was deadly.  
“Yes of course,” Valentine choked out, dropping to the ground. “Now down to business, we need some of your men to help us with our next attack.”  
“Ah yes of course, unfortunately that will not be happening, you see the only reason I needed you and your pathetic men was to get Alexander but as you can see I have him and no longer require you.”  
“What are you saying,” Valentine asked shocked  
“I’m saying effective immediately, we will no longer assist you and your pathetic mission. If you dare to attack any downworlders under my protection you will suffer my wrath.”  
“You’re supporting the disgusting creatures,” Valentines spat out  
“Why of course, I always have and always will. I just had to use you for a bit for my own mission.”

Valentines men stood up, seraph blades at the ready. But before any side could attack the door was burst open and through it came Izzy, Jace, Magnus, Simon, Clary and the many downworlders who were supporting them.  
“Clarissa, brilliant timing, are you sure you want to fight,” Valentine said  
“Surer than anything in my life,” Clary replied. The downworlders split up, some going off to find and rescue the others and some staying to help fight. Valentines men rushed into the main room and the fighting began.

“Get the warlock,” Valentine yelled, pointing at Dominic.  
“Bad mistake, I’m not a warlock,” Dominic smirked throwing the circle members who ran towards him into walls with one flick of the wrist.  
Alec saw Izzy fighting off 3 circle members but as one ran towards her back ready to kill her with his seraph blade Alec reacted.  
“No!” He yelled, throwing his hands out. A shield of ice covered Izzy and the circle members were knocked back.

Valentine was still fighting off Clary, he started fighting harder and knock her into a wall, unconscious. He sneaked up on Dominic and held a seraph blade against his throat. There was nothing Dominic could do without getting himself killed.  
“This is why you shouldn’t switch sides warlock,” But before the blade killed Dominic he was knocked away, a wave of fire pushing him into the wall.

Everyone turned to look at Alec, who’s eyes were glowing red. “He’s not a warlock.”  
“Thanks love, now we need to go before the rest of the Shadowhunters arrive,” Dominic said  
“Alec wait, we’re here to rescue you. Come with us we can help you,” Izzy said holding out her hand, eyes hopeful.  
“Sorry Izzy but I don’t need you help,” His eyes flashed a darker red, like Dominic’s before he stepped over to him.   
Dominic opened a portal for them both and they ran though. Leaving the rest of them in shock. Valentine and his men ran off before the other Shadowhunters could arrive. When they did they found Magnus holding Izzy, the medics cleaned them up but all that was running through their minds was.

“Alec choose him”


	21. I Will Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry Magnus,” and with that he had disappeared, leaving Magnus alone again. But luckily, he had notice the small spell that Magnus had placed on him.  
> “I will save you Alexander if it’s the last thing I do,” Magnus said out loud into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A micro chapter, just to set up for the next chapter.

Magnus was sitting in his loft alone, the others had offered to stay but he needed some time alone, some time to think. He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t his Alec, it was a spell, some manipulation cause by Dominic. But his eyes and those words. He had chosen Dominic over his family over him.

Magnus jumped a little, spilling his drink when he heard a clatter outside his balcony. It was coming from the fire escape. It was probably just a stray cat again, he opened the doors and nearly fainted when he saw Alec sitting there.

“Alexander, you here I—” Alec stopped Magnus.  
“Please don’t call me that, just don’t,” Alec sounded broken and Magnus wanted nothing more than to fix him.  
“Ok then Alec, why are you here,” Magnus asked straightening up.  
“I needed to see you.”

Magnus could swear his heart stopped. Even after all this Alec still cared for him. “Why,” He asked breathlessly, scared of the answer.  
“I can’t stop thinking about you, even though I shouldn’t. I want to know why.”  
“Because you still love me.”  
“No, no I love Dominic,” Alec said  
“Then why else would you be here, you still care about me and I want you to admit it. If not to me then at least to yourself. You gave up your life, risked your family and your career for me. Those type of feelings don’t just disappear.”

“I’m sorry Magnus,” and with that he had disappeared, leaving Magnus alone again. But luckily, he had notice the small spell that Magnus had placed on him.  
“I will save you Alexander if it’s the last thing I do,” Magnus said out loud into the night

From the roof Alec spoke back, “I will protect you if it’s the last thing I do.”


	22. Time To Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic raised a head, a ball of energy forming, “It was nice knowing you but its time to deal with this problem once and for all.”  
> Alec unlocked the bathroom door, running out to see Dominic ready to attack. Dominic turned around to see him.  
> “Love, I’m sorry but this is the only way. I have to protect us.”  
> “I know,” Alec stepped towards Dominic, gently kissing him. Dominic lowers his magic smiling when Alec pulled away slightly.  
> Magnus and the others watched in horror as Alec sided with Dominic again. He would let him kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big chapter. I got really emotional when writing this and cried a bit, (Don't judge me). Please enjoy and if you did comment and leave kudos.

“Are you ready for this,” Cara asked.  
“As we’ll ever be,” Izzy replied, speaking for the rest of the group.  
“We need Simon and Clary leading the pack and the vampires to stall for time ok,” Damien said, tone serious but you could see the tiredness showing on his face.  
“Then me and Jace distract Dominic inside while you, Cara and Magnus set up the banishing spell,” Izzy finished.  
“What are we going to do about Alec, he needs to finish the spell doesn’t he,” Magnus asked.  
“Me and Damien can do it, it’ll be harder but doable.”  
“Let’s do this then.” Clary said.

///With Alec and Dominic///

“Hello Love, I have to deal with some business tonight, try and stay in our room ok.”  
“Ok, should I be worried,” Alec laughed nervously.  
“Of course not, don’t worry your gorgeous little head. I’ll tell you about it later,”  
With that Alec walked off to their room, he couldn’t shake the nervousness settling in his chest but he trusted Dominic. He wouldn’t hurt him.

“So, I see he’s transitioning good.”  
“Yes, I’m very proud of him,” Dominic replied, smiling.  
“Yes, and one slip up doesn’t matter,” The man took a drink but Dominic frowned at his words.  
“What do you mean.”  
“You don’t know. My men told me they saw him with Bane a few nights ago. But he choose to leave. I assumed you knew.”  
“Unfortunately, I didn’t but thank you for telling me. I’m sorry but we will have to reschedule. I have something to care of,” Dominic was furious, he stood up and walked the man out before storming to where Alec was.

Dominic opened the bedroom door with a slam, scaring Alec who was sitting on the bed reading peacefully.  
“You went and saw Bane. After I explicitly told you not to.”  
“How did you—” Alec stumbled over his words.  
“I ask you to do one thing, why did you do it. What possessed you to go against me.”  
“Because I miss him, I miss my old life. I miss being able to do what I want. To see Izzy, Cara, Jace, Max and Damien. I feel like I’m going crazy stuck in here,” Alec shouted, standing up from the bed.  
“Love, you know I’m doing this for you, for us,” Dominic’s voice softened. “But if this is going to be an issue, it might be better if I deal with the situation...” Dominic trailed off.  
“I am not yours to control. They are my family, my everything,” Alec thought for a minute, “The demon attack, it nearly killed them. They could barely fight them off. That was you, oh god that was you,” Alec put his hand over his mouth.  
“I was just protecting you, Alexander please.”  
“I think I’m going to be sick,” Alec ran to the bathroom, locking himself in.

Dominic banged the door, trying to talk to Alec but Alec had put up a ward, to keep him from breaking the door down. Dominic turned around to see Izzy punching him, he was caught off guard but caught her next punch.

“Try again,” He smirked. They began to fight, Dominic was so caught up he didn’t see the others.  
Cara and Magnus started to put up the symbols to contain him, sprinkling Agrimony on the symbols to help. They only had one left to set up when Cara was hit with magic flying into the wall.  
“Cara,” Damien ran over and began to heal her.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble but that’s not going to work,” He threw Jace and Izzy over at the wall, they slumped against it. Without Cara they wouldn’t be able to banish Dominic or even complete the symbols. All was needed was to put some Agrimony on them.

Dominic raised a head, a ball of energy forming, “It was nice knowing you but its time to deal with this problem once and for all.”  
Alec unlocked the bathroom door, running out to see Dominic ready to attack. Dominic turned around to see him.  
“Love, I’m sorry but this is the only way. I have to protect us.”  
“I know,” Alec stepped towards Dominic, gently kissing him. Dominic lowers his magic smiling when Alec pulled away slightly.  
Magnus and the others watched in horror as Alec sided with Dominic again. He would let him kill them.

“It was always going to have to end like this,” Alec stepped out, he bent down and moved some of the Agrimony on the symbol. “I’m so sorry baby, I love you so much.”

“No, Alexander please no” Dominic yelled.  
“I’m so sorry baby” Alec said through tears.  
Cara and Damien stepped forward and began the spell. “This evil before us has done no good, we ask for the power of the angels to remove him from this place” Cara began  
“To free us from this power, set free the good and contain the bad,” Damien continued.  
“Alexander, please don’t do this.”  
“Auferatis malum de loco isto, “Alec finished, through tears.

“I will always love you,” Damien said before he disappeared with a bright light.  
Alec dropped to his knees, crying. He felt a hole in his heart, the pain overtook him until Damien touched his forehead whispering a gentle, “Sleep”


	23. Forevers A Long Time When You're Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long has he been in there,” Jace asked.  
> “A while.”  
> “How long have you been standing out here.”  
> “A while,” Izzy replied, looking away from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter *cries*, please enjoy.

Jace walked along the corridor of the Institute. It had been 2 weeks and Alec was still recovering. Sending Dominic away had hit him hard. He stopped when he reached Alec’s room, he noticed Izzy standing outside.  
“Hey,” Jace said  
“Hi, I’m guessing Damien and Cara have gone though the portal to Diathylis,” Izzy asked  
“Yeah, because Dominic was a Grimm when injured Cara he did some serious damage, she’s going to be alright but they want to make sure.”  
“That’s good at least.”  
“How long has he been in there,” Jace asked.  
“A while.”  
“How long have you been standing out here.”  
“A while,” Izzy replied, looking away from the door.

“We should go inside,” Jace said, stepping forward.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Izzy said stepping forward but stopping before she opened the door.  
“What if he needs some alone time, you know it is Alec.”  
“He’s going to be alone for a while now, right now he needs us.”

Izzy and Jace opened the door to see Alec curled up on his bed, he was hugging his pillow and crying. Jace and Izzy looked at each other before climbing on either side of Alec and lying down. They held him close and let him cry. No words were needed, all they needed was to hold each other.

///

It had been 3 weeks since Dominic had been banished back to the prison dimension. He hadn’t seen or talked to Magnus since then. Izzy had decided enough was enough and asked Magnus to come to the institute.

“Hey Magnus, thanks for coming in,” Izzy said, hugging Magnus.  
“It’s nothing for my favourite lightwood,” Magnus replied smiling, “So what’s this demon problem you’ve been having.”  
“Well, there might not be an actual demon more like the ones in Alec’s head.”  
“So, this was just a way to get me to see Alexander, Izzy darling you know I’m trying to give him space. He’s been through a lot.”  
“Please, right now he needs you Magnus. Just ten minutes is all I ask,” Izzy gave her best puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine, ten minutes. But if he asks me to leave I will.”

Magnus knocked on Alec’s door lightly, he waited until he heard a deep voice say “Come in” and walked into the room.   
Alec looked shocked to see him and he was ready to leave when Alec jumped off the bed and started to hug him tightly.

“I missed you too Alexander,” Magnus said hugging back, snapping out of the original shock.  
“Where have you been,” Alec pulled back and Magnus saw his tear stained face and was flooded with guilt.  
“I thought you might have needed space and honestly was a little scared you didn’t want me anymore,” Magnus said, looking down.  
“Magnus I will always want you, you it for me.”

Magnus suddenly realised how much of an idiot he had been. Alec had chosen him over Dominic. Him a warlock over a guy who he had a literal soul connection with. He pulled Alec forward into a kiss, backing him up against the wall.  
“You left him for me,” Magnus said, voicing his realisation.  
“Of course, I love you Magnus Bane.”  
“I love you too Alec Lightwood.”

The next morning was one of the best in Magnus’s life. He turned over to see his Alexander asleep, his hair slightly messed up as per usual, his face slightly scrunched up and he was letting out those little adorable snores that he denied he did. Magnus had missed this, missed him. Looking at Alec made Magnus realise something, he was home.


	24. A Look Into The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus loves you more than anything on this planet, he wants to marry you just as much as you want to marry him. He has chosen to spend the rest of his life with you. We have rehearsed this walk 12 times, you are not going to trip.”
> 
> “Ok, your right. Sorry last-minute panic.”  
> “Last minute more like last 5 months,” Izzy muttered.  
> “Oh, look at me, I’m a nervous wreck. I bet Mag’s doing better than me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, i would like to thank everyone who read my book, left kudos, subscribed and commented. All of the positivity really helped me with my writing and i'm happy that some people enjoyed it. If you've enjoyed my writing you can check out some of my other books. Thank you and stay awesome Idiotwithatardis,

///2 Years Later///

“How do I look,” Alec asked for the thousand time, readjusting his tie.  
“As gorgeous as you looked the last time. Don’t worry so much, you and Magnus have been waiting for this day for nearly a year,” Izzy said reassuringly.  
“Yeah but what if I trip on the walk down the aisle or he changes his mind- “ Alec started rambling again but Izzy interrupted.  
“Magnus loves you more than anything on this planet, he wants to marry you just as much as you want to marry him. He has chosen to spend the rest of his life with you. We have rehearsed this walk 12 times, you are not going to trip.”

“Ok, your right. Sorry last-minute panic.”  
“Last minute more like last 5 months,” Izzy muttered.  
“Oh, look at me, I’m a nervous wreck. I bet Mag’s doing better than me.”

/// With Magnus ///

“Get the flowers set up, take those through to the other room. Clary, Cara, please get your flowers. Where are the groomsmen” Magnus was stressing, this had to be perfect for Alec.  
“We are right here, what’s going on,” Jace asked.  
“We are starting in 10, I need your help getting everything ready.”  
“Of course, we are on it,” Damien said.  
“Magnus, come on it’s okay. Everything looks amazing, everyone is almost ready,” Raphael tried to calm down Magnus.  
“Ok, well let’s get everyone in the hall if they’re ready.”

Raphael and Magnus walked down to the where he would stand, Raphael stood behind him, Magnus had chosen him as his best man.

They guests settled as the music began playing. Jace and Izzy walked down first, Izzy was wearing a silver dress and Jace was wearing a sliver suit. Then Cara and Damien. Finally, Caterina and Ragnor came down. They were Alec and Magnus’s bridesmaids and groomsmen.  
The music changed slightly as the doors opened at the end of the aisle. Patton began to walk down, Maryse by his side. His suit was white which was the opposite to Magnus’s black suit. It was to represent how they were opposites but Magnus wore a white tie and Alec wore a black tie to show how they had parts of each other as well.  
As they walked down Maryse turned to face Alec, holding his arm tighter in a comforting manner as she whispered, “I just want to let you know, that no matter what I will always be proud of you. I am truly happy for you and Magnus.”  
“Thank you, mother, you being here has made me so happy.”  
Maryse had tears in her eyes as she let Alec go take his place at the altar.

Alec stood in next to Magnus while Maryse went to sit with the others. They had chosen a warlock to do the ceremony as it was important to Magnus, they all settled as he began to speak.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” He continued to speak but Magnus could barely hear him all he could focus on was how this was really happening and how beautiful Alec was. He truly looked like an Angel, Magnus’s Angel.

“I believe you have prepared you own vows,” the warlock said.  
“I’ll go first. Magnus I never knew that I could love anyway as much as I love you. You have changed my world for the better and made me better. You stuck through the good and the bad. The ugly and sad moments. I could never imagine being this happy as I am right now ever again. I love you,” Alec began to cry near the end.  
“Alexander, you are truly the best thing to ever happen to me. Before I had closed my heart off from feeling anything from anyone but then I met you and you showed me the universe. I can’t ever imagine anyone else but you. You are my light Alec and I can only hope that I can make you half as happy as you make me,” Magnus blinked away a few tears and Alec was doing the same.

“Magnus do you take this man as your husband, through sickness and through health. To love and to hold forever.”  
“I do.”  
“And Alec do you take this man as your husband, through sickness and through health. To love and to hold forever.”  
“I do.”  
“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Magnus stepped forward and pulled Alec into a long kiss, while the guests cheered. They walked back down the aisle and outside as they were showered with confetti. They were both smiling and laughing. They got in the car that would take them to the reception.

“I love you Magnus,” Alec said smiling.  
“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said, returning the smile.


End file.
